Angel's Wings
by ephona
Summary: A girl with extraordinary gifts is transported to the World of Witch. Will she survive and is she exactly what Daemonar needs. A love story if there ever was one.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. I know its been awhile. But this idea just won't leave me alone so here it is. Tell me if you like it.

Disclaimer. I don't own anything that can be recognized as belonging to the x-men or to the dark jewel world.

Chapter 1

Victoria stood looking around her prison, frilly pink curtain draped in front of large windows that had bars on the out side. Not to keep things out but to keep her in. Her large glorious wings flexed in agitation. She had come to live in this cushioned holding cell thirteen years ago. Thirteen years ago to the day. The day her father had died. Her father Warren Kenneth Worthington III, the archangel of the x-men. Killed in battle, protecting the very ones who hated his existence, like her mother. Her mother the Scarlet Witch, who had dropped her off at her father's doorstep. Now she lived here surround be servants, unable to fly, unable to touch her magic, and the greatest of horrors, with her grandfather, Warren Kenneth Worthington II. Victoria rolled her shoulders in irritation, longing to escape this molded life.

She turned towards the door as she heard heavy footstep come down the hallway. Her anger grew as she heard the door unlock. The door opened to revel her grandfather's housekeeper.

"It is time for your outing, Miss Victoria. Please bind yourself and come with me." The housekeeper said her voice heavy with disgust.

Victoria didn't even bother to respond to the old toad. With a smirk she made a quick sharp turn that almost hit the toad with her wing. And stocked over to the nightstand with held her many wing binding devices. The bane of her every existence.

Oh yes, this is a perfect way to spend your seventeenth birthday. She thought as she tightened the straps with a vengeance. All she wanted was someplace where she could fly, and live her life free of constraint. The house keeper silently came over and finished the last of the clasps, place so Victoria couldn't remove the contraction without help, tightening them just enough to keep Victoria uncomfortable all day long. As she shrugged on her massive coat over her skirt and tank top, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her blond hair hung lifelessly down to her waist, and her eyes held nothing. They looked back at her with nothing in them. Cold gleaming surface, as beautiful and as cold as the sea.

"I wish I could live someplace, where I could belong. And forget all these lies." She said her voice sounding as hollow as her soul felt.

_Wish granted_

Victoria looked around startled trying to find the source of the voice. Only to hear the housekeeper's communication device go off.

"Get out of the house. There's a bo…" Screamed a mans voice franticly, before it was instantly cut off.

Her eyes and the housekeeper's eyes locked, both going wide before their world was engulfed in fire. That was the last thing Victoria would remember for a long time.

The world of Witch.

She woke up her face pressed into the cold dirt, the smell of fire swarming over her senses. With a groan she lifted her head. Her whole body ached with pain and shoots of mind numbing agony would shoot up and down her back every so often. Sitting up she whipped a hand a crossed her forehead to clear the hair form her eyes. It came away stained with blood. She was bleeding form her head and multiple other wounds that she was now becoming aware of as her mind focused. Her back hurt so much, she reached a hand back to try and relieve the pain somehow, and it froze upon coming in contact with something unusual. Twisting her head around as far as she could she saw something that made her breath catch in her throat. She had wings, white wings.

Her eyes were drawn to the thing just behind her wings, and she felt heart fill with panic. She was in a forest. And very large, dark forest at night. With who knows what manner of animals, animals that eat. Eat meat things, things like her. Getting up to her feet with a long low groan of pain. She staggered to the nearest tree for support.

"Okay, all you need to do is get out of the forest. You can do this… you." Her voice faltered and went silent as her body was taken over by cold. She didn't know her own name. Her legs gave out and she fell against the tree. Her body going blissfully numb. She was hurt and bleeding, lost in a cold forest, and she didn't know her own name. Could life get any worse?

At that moment a branch snapped behind her. Apparently it could, was the only thought that was going through her head as she slowly turned her head toward the source of the sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Don't own it.

Chapter 2

It was a puppy. If she hadn't already been on the ground she would have fallen. With a deep sigh of relief, she moved towards the puppy. The poor thing was covered in mud and was limping badly, it front right paw hanging uselessly. As it caught sight of her it froze and whimpered softly.

"Here puppy, come here little one. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." She said softly, kneeling down a few feet away from the pup. Flinching with pain as her body moved. Her breath caught as the puppy began moving toward her, with what she could have sworn was relief in it eyes. It stumbled the last few steps and she quickly gathered it up in her arms being careful of its injured paw.

"Oh little one. What happened to you paw. Let me look at it." She said softly as the puppy licked at her face. Holding the paw as gently as she could. She felt so sorry for this little animal that was in so much pain. "We are quite a pair aren't we? Hurt and all alone in a forest. But at least we have each other now. I wish I could make your paw feel better." As she finished her words the puppy's paw was surrounded a soft green light. A warm feeling engulfs her body and her pain goes away, as though it was never there. As the light dimmed, the pup gave a yawn a snuggled comfortably into her arms, and promptly fell asleep.

"Holy crap." Yep that summed it all up nicely. Green light comes out, puppy's healed, I'm healed, mostly she thought as her back gave another twinge of pain. The young women stood up, and survived her surroundings. First things first she need to find someplace safe, or at least safer than this. With a glance around she decided that the tree on her left was a little less frightening so off to the left she went, the puppy fast asleep in her arms.

About one hour away.

"Don't worry Tassel. We'll find your son. He can't have gone that far." Lucivar said as he and the wolf Tassel ran though the forest.

"_Take one little nap while your kid is playing with a harmless butterfly, and this is what happens_" The large gray wolf returned on a thread of purple dusk.

"Damn those butterflies." Lucivar said with a grin. That wolf pup better be all right when they found him, or his dad was never going to forgive himself.

Please review. Tell me if I should continue this story. If you like it, or if you like sushi. Whatever you what.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own what you recognize.

Chapter 3

"Damn bindings, won't come off." She growled as she used one hand to pull at the leather straps that held her wings painfully down. The young women had been walking for about an hour when she began to hear sounds. They sound like footsteps and they were coming her way, and fast. Desperately looking around for a hiding spot of some kind, and finding nothing she ran behind the biggest tree she could find. She would try to hide and if that didn't work she would try screaming and running.

The footsteps came to a sudden stop a short distance away. "Where? Behind what tree?" said a deep male voice. It was followed by a menacing growl. Cue the running. "There he goes. After him!"

She took off into the forest as fast as she could. Her legs pumping franticly, trying to get away from the unknown scary people behind her. Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder, she stumbled as she caught sight of a very large man following a very angry looking wolf. She weaved left and right through the trees running aimlessly. It was hopeless they were catching up to her. Panic filled her body and tears came to her eyes. Suddenly her legs were swiped from underneath her and she went sprawling down to the ground. The puppy flying out of her arms and rolling safely away. Struggling to her feet, trying to reach the puppy that was now waking up, she felt a heavy weight crash into her and force her face down into the ground. Cue screaming. Sucking in a big breath of air, she screamed with everything she had, hoping some one who hear it and help her. The scream echoed through the forest, startling birds into flight. A knife suddenly appearing at her throat, cutting her off mid scream.

"Who are you and what are you doing here."

" I don't know." She whispered her eyes focused on the puppy that was being licked and nuzzled by the big wolf.

"Tell me your name." The man growled from on top of her. The knife never leaving her throat,

"I... I…I…. I don't know." The tears falling down her face.

"How can you not know your own…" there was silence above her. "You healed him?"

"Healed who? The puppy?" she said softly as the knife was taken away from her throat.

" That puppy is the son of a Warlord Prince." The man said with a sigh, getting off of her. She slowly sat up, keeping her eyes on the wolf as it came towards her slowly.

"Whats a Warlord Prince?" she said with a smile and the puppy came bounding over to her. She turned toward the man ready to ask another question. Her voice left her as she caught sight of what was behind the man. Wings. He had wings. Quickly she set the puppy down and got to her feet tearing at her large coat.

"Uh.. Miss?" The man stared at her in confusion not knowing what she was doing tearing off her clothing.

"Please…. help." The girl said frustration obvious in her voice as she struggled with her coat, finally getting it off.

Lucivar stared in shock at the young woman before him. She was clad in practically nothing, shivering form the cold, she had blood and dirt all over her. And wings, large white feathered wings, which were bound to her body using some sort of painful looking leather contraption.

"Please help. It hurts. I can't get it off. " The girl said turning toward him.

Lucivar saw red. Who would bind this girl's wings down? Quickly taking out a knife he cut through the bindings, and stepped quickly out of the way as her wings unfurled and stretched to there full length. The red marks on her back form the bindings were clearly visible. Lucivar stepped back again as a green glow incased the girl and the red marks slowly vanished. As the glow disappeared, he took a step toward her. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

Her head turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "Thank You." Her voice sounding exhausted, he watched as her eyes rolled back up into her head and she pitched forward in a dead faint.

"Why is the bird-girl sleeping on the ground?" Came the voice of Tassel curious as ever.

"Lets go home." Was all Lucivar said as he picked up the girl and started for home. Marian is going to kill me for this one, he thought with a sigh.

Please leave a review and tell me if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own the books.

Chapter 4

Lucivar leaned against the wall and looked at the young women on the bed. His wife Marian was sitting next to her. Still yelling at him Marian had quickly taken charge and had the girl lying down in bed and in new clean garments. Tassel had long since retreated, back to his own mate and puppies, all happy to see the safe return of the littlest sibling.

"Are you even listening to me?" Marian drew his attention back to her with a shout.

"I'm a bad man. Not covering her properly. She is going to get a cold. And multiple other things I didn't do quite right." He said with a sigh.

"Well you did bring her here straight away, so that was good." Marian huffed, moving to stand next to him. "Have you ever seen any seen anybody with wings like that."

"No, not even with Jaenelle, and she went everywhere." He said putting an arm around his wife's shoulders, drawing her in for a quick kiss. "You know we are going to have trouble when Daemonar comes home with all his friend from their hunting trip."

"Oh yeah. Lets leave her to sleep. She'll wake up when she wants to." Marian said as she walked out of the room.

"I can think of a few things to occupy our time." He said sweeping her off her feet and into his arms he made his way to their bedroom.

Later that day.

What was that sound it seemed very familiar to her. It was a pitiful whining sound, what kind of poor creature would make such a sound. The young women slowly opened her eyes focusing on the ceiling above her. Sleep was trying to pull her down to its sweet darkness again; she was indoors, nice and warm in a comfy bed. Her eyes flew open, indoor, bed, and no pain. A familiar whine sounded once more. Crawling to the side of the huge bed she leaned over the edge, a smile curving her lips as she saw the welcomed sight of the puppy, plus four more puppies all looking around the same age. With another whine the puppy jumped up trying to get on the bed, and fell back on to the floor with a thud.

"Easy there pup, I'll get you up." She said leaning down to pick up the puppy and set him on her bed. Hearing more whines from the floor, she quickly leaned down and picked up the rest. Sitting on her bed in silence staring at the silent pups that were staring right back at her. Looking more closely at her "puppy" she saw that now that all the mud was cleared away that he was a handsome puppy that was for sure all red and gold. Taking a look at his siblings, she smiled, they were all different, one was black, one white, one was grey and white with an extremely bushy tail, and the other grey with black markings on its face. "Let see here. Now that there is more than one puppy I guess I can't keep calling you puppy. So lets call you Sunfire." she said to the puppy from the forest who was in her lap, going to the other pups taped them all on the head as she gave them her own names to call them. "And the black one will be Darkstar, the white will be Daystar, the gray will be Twotails, and the last will be Darkcloud."

She giggled, as the puppies seemed to be celebrating, mostly by trying to get into her lap, lick her face, or try to bit her wing. A sound at the doorway drew her attention; it was a wolf, a huge wolf. She was gorgeous all grays, whites, and blacks, blended together in waves all along her body. She even wore a light blue jewel around her neck.

"_You have named all my pups extremely well, bird girl." _The motherly tone sounded in her head, but she knew that it came from the wolf at the door.

"Are talking wolves normal here." She asked for some reason not afraid of this wolf at all.

"_Here, they are."_ The wolf said coming into the room to stand by the bed. "_My name is Teacup. You have already met my mate, Tassel, though he told me he failed to talk to you before you fell asleep,"_

"Teacup huh? Okay if you say so. These are your pups I take it. Why don't they speak to me like you do? And what are their names?" She said while trying to get one of the pups out from underneath the covers.

"_They are still to young to speak, but should start in a few weeks. We will call them by what you have just named them. It has been a tradition in Tassels family that a Queen must give the pups names. But,"_ The wolf continued quickly seeing the uncertain look on the girls face. _"I am very pleased, they are strong names."_

"Thank you. But I don't think I am a queen." The girl said coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Lifting the pups down to the floor one by one.

" _You will be."_ The wolf said in a tone that held no room for argument. _"Come, follow me. Marian will have boiled meat water ready."_

The girl trailed after the wolf, the pups following in a jumbled pack, as she walked toward what she hoped was a kitchen she couldn't help but be happy, she felt wanted. And what the heck was boiled meat water.

Please review. Tell me any of your ideas and I will try to fit them in here.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Chapter 5

The pups were sure playful today, she thought as she played with them in the living room while Tassel and Teacup were out hunting together. Lucivar and Marina had left as well to go down to the town. She had yet to go, not wanting to be around so many people. It had been two weeks since she had come here, and each day her happiness grew. Marian and Lucivar were wonderful. Teacup and Tassel had pretty much adopted her as one of their "pups". She remembered the day she truly met them all like it was yesterday.

Flashback

After waking up, she had followed Teacup down the hallway, with all the pups around her. Teacup walked right into the kitchen, straight towards a large bed on the floor and settled down with her pups. Stopping at the entrance to the kitchen the young woman watched the older woman inside move around with an easy grace, her large bat-like wings folded easily behind her.

"_Marian, she is awake_." Teacup announced as she licked one of the pups.

The women who the girl assumed was Marian quickly spun around and faced the young woman with a smile. "Hello there dear. Are you feeling any better? Get enough sleep? Would you like some soup? Just have a seat right there at the table and get you some."

The young woman was stunned and a little confused at Marian's behavior. But sat down anyways. "Boiled meat water." she mumbled under her breath as the soup was placed before her. Keeping her head down and her eyes on the soup she wasn't sure what she should say.

"Oh don't just sit there looking at it. Eat it, I promise it is good." Marian said as she sat down across from the girl that had come into her home so unexpectedly. " So my husband tells me that he found you out in the woods, with Tassels pup, whose paw you healed. and I bet you don't want to talk about it so we will leave it alone tell your ready. I just want you to know that you can stay here with us as long as you like. But we are going to have to think of something to call you, unless you want to keep bird-girl."

The young women looked up slowly, surprise evident in her face. A slow smile spread across her face, which was returned by Marian with ease. With a sigh Marian got up from the table, and went back to work, leaving the girl to eat. "You look about eighteen or so, healthy, a little on the pale side but we'll fix that right up. Now we just need a name to call you by. How about Lillian, because your wings are white, or Vivian, or."

"Oh, lets just call her Angel. That's what she looks like anyways." Came a male voice from the door way." The voice belonged to the man with the wings that she had met in the forest. He was tall and strong , completely dominating the room as he walked into it. "Is Angel alright with you. It is your name after all."

"Angel…Angel… that sounds so familiar to me." The newly named Angel said as for a split second she saw a large man with blond hair and white wings behind him, reaching down to her. With a shake of her head she came back to the present. "Angel sounds just fine."

The short two weeks were full of happiness for Angel, she helped Marian in the kitchen, trying to cook and failing miserably but having fun non the less, long walks in the woods with Tassel, Teacup, and the pups, training with Lucivar, helping her learn how to move more quickly and easily with her wings, and her favorite thing to do was watch Marian and Lucivar together. They love each other so much, you could see it in their eyes, Lucivar would egg Marian on until she paid attention to him, and Marian would let him cuddle her every now and then.

They explained everything about this world she was in; kindred, customs, Eyrien, Blood, Laden, and all the other races, the ranks of Queens and Warlord Princes, and most of all Jewels. They said that she would have to go and have her birthright ceremony soon. She was older then was usual, but they had no doubt that she would come out strong. Ever since two days ago when Marian had cut herself badly with a knife. Without thinking Angel had grabbed her hand and with a flash of green it was healed with out even a scar. They had told Lucivar that night, and he just sat there with a knowing look in his eyes.

A yep brought her back to the pups. It was Daystar, and she wanted to play and play now, she had a mouthful of the dress Marian had made for her, it was light green, and fit her body with ease. With a smile Angel waded into the rolling puppies, kneeling down careful of her new dress, to role a pup on it back and tickle their stomach while they squirmed about. Suddenly the pups attacked, each trying to get a hold of her in some way. Laughter bubbled up in her throat and filled the room with its silvery peals, she stretched her wings out behind her, to keep them out of the puppies reach. .

Her joy was short lived as the door burst opened and five loud wrestling Eyrien males rushed inside the house. She stood quickly her wings still extended. Unfortunately that drew their attention straight to her. They all froze upon seeing her, awe and wonder was soon replaced with something else. Blood pounded in her ears as panic began to fill her. With a blaze of power she swept them all out of the house and activated Lucivar's Ebon Grey shield. Her heart still pounding she gathered the pups and herded them all into the kitchen, were she grabbed a knife from the counter, it was better then nothing.

Outside the house

Daemonar groaned as he and his friends tried to disentangle themselves from one another. That was the last time he comes back without telling his parents first. Pathar was the first to get untangled, followed by Adelmar, and Erinar. Beldar would not be getting up for a while as he was unconscious. Gathering around the door the conversation was anything but understandable.

"Did you.."

" Yep."

"Who…"

"She was…"

"Yep."

"How…"

"What is…"

"Can I…"

"No"

Daemonar turned as he felt his father drop from the winds. Lucivar was riding the killing edge with his war blade drawn, behind him Tassel and Teacup came tearing from the woods, their long sharp white teeth showing as they snarled. Daemonar said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Hello Father."

Did you like it. Please review and tell me. And a special thanks goes out to thouse who helped me think of the names for the new boyos. Remember to review and maybe your idea will be added in. I sound like a commercials salesman. Sweat drop.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: still don't own.

Chapter 6

"DAEMONAR" Lucivar yelled as he advanced toward his son.

"Hi Dad, I decided to surprise you and come home early, which was a bad idea apparently. Um…just a passing thought. There is a girl in the house and I have no idea what is going on." Daemonar said his finger tapping his chin, and every now and then waving nonchalantly towards the door. Before his father could answer him, he spied his mother coming to them from the landing pad. "Hello Mother. There is a girl in the house."

"Why Daemonar, there has always been a girl in the house. I thought you would know that by now." Marian said as she brushed past her son gently pushing him back into his snickering group of friends with her wing as she did so. "Dear would you please undo the shield, Angel must be terrified."

"Angel?" Daemonar and all his friends said together, stepping towards the house.

"Alright boyos, that is far enough. Daemonar you go with your mother into the house, and don't act like an ass, while your at it. The rest of you go home." They turned to go grumbling the whole way and trying to get Daemonar to promise to tell them everything later. "Oh and that reminds me. Report to the training grounds tomorrow morning. No questions, good. Bring your sticks."

Lucivar wasted no time as he grabbed his son's ear and dragged him into the house. Slamming the door in the terrified faces of his closest friends.

Marian was waiting for them in the living room. "Well young man what did you do?"

"We just stumbled in, we were trying to get to the kitchen, and then boom. A girl was there with the pups, she had blond hair and light blue green eyes and a blue dress, and white wings and a beautiful…" Daemonar began to blush as he realized he had gone off into his own little fantasy world while still talking. A quick glance at his parents made his face flame. His mother was looking at him a little shocked, and his father just smirked.

"Beautiful what Daemonar, I didn't quite hear that last part." Lucivar teasingly said to his son.

Daemonar opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to him. "Feet. Beautiful feet."

"Feet, huh?" Lucivar said with a shrug. "You must get that from your mother."

"Alright, that's enough you two. Lets go and find her so we can explain all this." Marian said in a tone that not even Lucivar would argue with, unless he was bored.

They all headed off in different directions. Daemonar went towards the kitchen, maybe to snag a little something to eat while searching for the winged girl. Even though he had seen her for just a moment her image was burned into his mind. Every detail frozen in that second in time. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her blond hair tumbling around her, flowing down her back. Large light blue green eyes wide with shock, her feathered wings spread behind her. He was so caught up in his thoughts of her that he almost got his nose cut off by the knife that came out of the kitchen.

"Holy shit." He cried falling on his ass as he stumbled back. Well he had found her. Now what did he do. Like any reasonable male. He called for backup, at the top of his lungs. "MOM"

Please Review, it really keeps me motivated and believe it or not you guys really inspire me. So just drop me a line.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own what you recognize.

Chapter 7

Daemonar felt horrible, it was obvious that the girl was terrified. She wouldn't let anyone but the wolves into the kitchen. He stood behind his father his wings drooping toward the ground in guilt.

"It's alright Angel, the men were just our son and his friends. He came home early." Marian said as Lucivar stared at the knife in the wall.

"You've been listening during practice, the knife is deep in the wood. Marian come and look at it." Lucivar said proudly.

"Yes dear, we are all very excited for you, but can we get back to   
Angel" Marian said turning back to the kitchen door. "Daemonar really didn't mean to scare you."

"Your son? The one who popped on his uncle's shoes." A small delicate voice came from the kitchen. Daemonar perked up at the sound, until what she said registered.

"YOU TOLD HER THAT." Daemonar yelled, his face completely red in embarrassment.

"Don't use that tone with your mother." Lucivar said calmly as he put his some in a headlock. It quickly escalated into a wrestling match, which was made even more difficult by the walls on either side of them. Marian just stood back, knowing well how this would end. The only time she would get involved was when they broke something. Lucivar had finally pined Daemonar to the ground, smashing his face into the floor with his feet, while he sat on his sons back holding his arms behind him and off the ground.

Angel looked around the corner of the kitchen, her curiosity getting the better of her. A giggle escaped her at the sight of the two males tussling. The two males froze at the sound. Her breath caught in her throat as she and the younger male, who must be Daemonar, eyes caught one another. His eyes were so gold, almost burning they held every emotion, and focused. Focused on her. Lucivar gave his son one last push into the floor then hopped off, grabbing his son by the nap of his neck he held him up.

Daemonar had never seen anything so beautiful before, she was perfection, so very delicate and innocent. He couldn't feel his father's tight grip on his neck, hell he could hardly even breathe. There was nothing else that mattered to him in that moment but her. His heart started to pound so hard, he could have sworn that everyone else in the hallway could hear it.

"Now that we have all gotten over this mess, lets go talk over a nice cup of coffee." Marian said looking back and forth between her son, and the young girl she had come to think of as her daughter. She walked right into the kitchen, grabbing Angel's arm gently as she passed, and leading her to the table and sitting her down. Lucivar following and depositing his son in the chair across from Angel, before going and helping his wife, who needed no help what so ever.

Please review, I am starting to get stuck just a little bit so any encouragement would be helpful.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Chapter 8

The next day Daemonar stood on the training field with his father doing some stretches before the others joined them. He was completely absorbed in his own thought of yesterday. His parents had sat them down at the table and over coffee had told him of how Angel had come to be a part of their lives. She had rescued and healed Tassel's pup, named said pup and it's siblings, she was apparently a birthright Green jeweled Queen and had a healing ability unlike anybody else.

They had decided that they would all be going to the Keep for her birthright ceremony within the week. Angel had looked so nervous but determination had burned in her eyes. Daemonar sighed, twisting back to ease the tension. She had so much courage. She had no memory of who she was of where she came from and yet she was able to trust his parents enough to help her with anything. She was going to do well at her ceremony, he just knew it. He looked down at his own jewel. He had come out of the Offering with a Grey. Today it shown with power, displayed proudly on his bare chest. He wished he could talk to her about the ceremony, to try to ease her fears. But she as still a little nervous around him. At dinner she had kept her eyes on her food, only shooting him small glances when she thought he wasn't looking. Which did he never so he could see how she was still a little unnerve.

The only time she had relaxed around him was after dinner when the whole family, wolves included gathered around the fire in the living room to relax before the night ended, and he had begun playing with the pups. He approved of the new names, they certainly fit nicely. She had smiled at him once, and he had been so distracted that Darkcloud had bitten his finger quite hard before he was able to pull it away. Before the blood even had the chance to do more then appear, Angel had rushed to his side and kneeled down next to him. The pain from the bite was instantly forgotten as he got a whiff of her sent, she smelled like nature, so fresh and light. Her hands quickly grabbed his injured hand and a soft green glow surrounded them. Her power was intoxicating, it felt like life itself, warm and gentle yet tingling with power. As the glow dimmed, she started to pull her hands away her eyes down cast again. Before she could leave he caught her hands again, both of his hands coming up to surround hers. Her eyes jumped to his and for a moment time stopped and the world faded. Before he could gather his wits enough to say thank you, his father had cleared his throat and announced that it was time for bed.

Angel had jumped up, shooting him one last glance before quickly going to her room, the pups following her, as they had taken to sleeping on her bed with her apparently, much to Teacups and Tassels delight at having some time to themselves. Daemonar had stayed on his knees staring at his hand. His mother left the room with a nod to her husband.

"Son come out side with me for a walk. We left something out about Angel and I think you should know. It might help you understand her a bit better." Lucivar said quietly as not to attract unwanted attention.

Daemonar had followed his father with out question to the garden Lucivar had built for Marian so long ago. Standing side by side they stared up at the moon like they had done so many times before.

"When I found Angel in the woods I thought she was kidnapping Sunfire, and I attacked her." Daemonar's head whipped to his father silently begging him to go on. "I let her up when I started to understand that she just wanted to help the pup and she didn't know what was going on. When she saw my wings she began to tear at the garment she had wrapped around her. She wanted help. Her wings had been bound to her back with some device that was cutting into her skin."

Daemonar felt an anger rise up in him, something so cold and dark the air around him started to freeze.

"She is still very jumpy. Some one had to have put her in that device, and even though she doesn't remember now I think that may be for the best, for a while at least." With that Lucivar had turned around and walked into the house, leaving his son out side trying to figure out what to do.

He was so confused and angry. With a growl of frustration Daemonar picked up his stick and began an intricate warm up, trying to get his mind to concentrate. Unfortunately that wasn't working out so well. Spinning his body in a tight circle, his stick swinging around powerfully, his stick stopped suddenly as it came into contact with Beldar's head. The poor boy dropped like a stone completely unconscious.

"Why is it always him who gets knocked unconscious." Pathar said, not really asking anyone in particular as he stepped over the body of his friend, the others following until they ringed Daemonar.

"No one knows of her in town. Not of a girl named Angel, nor of a woman with white wings." Adelmar said his voice low and mysterious.

Daemonar looked around at his friends, they were all around the same age, practically growing up with one another. Adelmar had always been the dark one in the group, keeping secrets and always knowing everything. He proudly held the sapphire as his Jewel and would let no one talk ill of anyone he cared about. His hair longer than everybody else's, always kept tight in a braid. He had been teased about it as a child, mean older kids telling him it made him look like a girl. They stopped calling him names after he had learned to fight, for he fought viscously. Pathar wore the Opal, and was the planner, always finding them things to go explore and the one who was always getting them into trouble. Loads and loads of trouble. He was the most handsome of the five and certainly made use of it. Erinar wore the Green , and he was the silent one, he was always observing, categorizing, weighing, and measuring so carefully. His appearance wasn't anything special until you saw his eyes, they were always bright with knowledge flashing here and there trying to take everything in. Everyone listen to him when he had something to say, because he was always right. Beldar wore the Sapphire, and he needed it just to stay alive it seemed like at times, he was the clown of the group and the one with the worst luck, like for instance on the hunting trip he had leaned over the fire to reach for something and burned half of his hair off, so now he looked like some tussle headed child. He could talk his way out of any situation, and was a good man to release the tension or to provide a mush needed distraction during a fight.

Daemonar sighed and put down his stick, he knew his friends would ask about Angel. "She rescued Tassels pup in the woods, healed him, my father found them and brought her back here. She doesn't talk very much, close to nothing, and is very flightily so you have to move slow and talk gently to her. She has good reason though, she doesn't remember what her name was or where she came from. My father has named her Angel, and she seems to like it." He said to his friends, looking over Erinar's shoulder he spied to object of their conversation walking toward the practice field. "We meet at midnight at the clearing and I will tell you the rest. Here she comes." She looked different today, instead of a dress she was in leather pants and a loose white shirt. Daemonar didn't know which one he liked better, the delicate or the soon to be warrior, both made him flustered. Beldar chose that moment to wake up, and add his own opinion. "Her pants are really tight." The five friends all nodded in agreement a slight blush on their cheeks.

Angel had woken up late this mourning and had thrown on her training clothes and rushed out the door, not even getting a chance to tie her hair up, let alone breakfast. She was so hungry she hadn't eaten much at dinner, what with Daemonar staring at her the whole time. She sped up as she saw Lucivar waiting for her by the practice targets.

"Angel, good, here are the throwing knives, I want you to work with all of the different kinds at least once, tomorrow we will pick out the best one for you. Now the first thing I want you to do is, since we have the boys here today I want you to meet them on your own, make sure they apologize for yesterday. Then tell them to get to work with their training, four against one training. I am going to go and set up something a little new." Lucivar said quickly gathering wood in his arms and walking away.

Angel felt panic start to rise up into her belly, a twinge of pain in her empty stomach brought her right out of her panic induced thought coma. She was getting tired of everyone always watching what they said around her, moving so slowly, always throwing glances at her. It ended now, she was an adult, sure she had gone through something unusual lately, but that was not an excuse to act like a child. She would be calm, and resolved, she would act like adult. Her stomach gave a loud growl of hunger, and a spike of pain, but she ignored it. Resolved to act like an adult she turned around to face the boys. OH GOD. THEY WERE TAKING OFF THEIR SHIRTS. Angel did the only thing she could at that point, she fainted.

Review if you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own it. Chapter 9 

Angel woke up slowly; some one was calling her name over and over again. It was a male voice. Her eyes flew open, her breath coming fast. Males surrounded her, they were all kneeling around her on the ground, and she looked around in confusion, how on earth did she get here. Oh yeah, she thought, they took off their shirts, revealing muscles and all bunches of goodness and then cur plunk, down goes the girl. And they still had no shirts, damn it, she thought as a blush started to creep up her face.

"Angel are you alright." Her eyes flashed to Daemonar's, and words would not come to her. His eyes were so gold and deep, they seemed to be drawing her in. "You fainted, are you hurt."

Before she could answer him, her stomach gave off a roar. Not just a little growl, but a I am going to eat you from the inside out if you don't get me some food, roar. She slowly crossed her arms over her stomach, wincing as hunger pains started. She was so embarrassed, the blush she had been trying to fight washed over her in all of its red glory. The loud burst of laughter form all around her surprised her.

"Angel, did you eat this mourning." Daemonar said a gentle smile on his face.

Too embarrassed to say anything, Angel quickly shook her head, while staring at Daemonar's mouth. It felt like she was burning up from the inside out, and she knew that his smile was the thing to blame. Oh of coarse, all the boys still being topless didn't help at all to restore her reasoning capabilities.

"Come on up you go. We are all going to have an early lunch, then come back to training." Daemonar said lifting her into his arms.

"Please put you shirts back on before we go inside." Angel whispered against Daemonar's chest. Angel didn't know what to do; he had lifted her like she weighed nothing at all. But with all of those muscles that she was now press tightly too, she couldn't have been that much trouble for him. Quickly putting her arms around his neck, before she thought better of it, she tried to pay attention to what was going on, instead of the feel of the muscles moving against her. After the boys quick stop to get redressed they headed for the house.

They gave Marian quite a start as they all filed in. Daemonar with Angel in his arms in the lead. She had fused over them, as they explained what happened, a blush still present on Angel's cheeks. She had set them all down with nice big helpings of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit. The males had all sat and stared at her, waiting for her to take the first bite, before they started themselves.

"So Angel," Pathar said around a mouth full of food. "What have you done since you got here."

" Trained with Lucivar and played with the wolf pups, oh and helped Marian cook. " Angel said her voice barley more than a whisper.

"THAT'S IT." Beldar yelled food falling out of his mouth, as Daemonar hit him over the back of the head. " You haven't done anything else."

Angel hung her head, she didn't know what to say. Luckily Erinar came to her rescue.

"Well then we will just have to go to the lake later." He said joyfully his hair falling into his eyes. "And maybe to the town later on this week. I am afraid that while asking after you we may have made the towns people a little curious, and if you don't go down, they will come up."

"That reminds me of the story my father told me of when he first came here." Angel was enthralled as Daemonar told the story of how all the woman foke had come up to "clean" and had found Lucivar bare butt naked. The windows had never looked better. She was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out, she nearly fell out of her chair she was shaking so hard. All the boys around her weren't really laughing, they were howling. Their noise must have attracted Lucivar's attention, for he barged in hell blazing in his eyes.

"I LEAVE FOR ONE MINUTE AND YOU ARE ALREADY FORCING BAD HABITS ON ANGEL." He yelled advancing on the boys.

"It was my fault." Angel said loudly standing so quickly her chair fell backwards.

"It was not your fault." Daemonar said just as loudly. His friends all followed suit each adding their own opinion.

"I like eggs." Beldar yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked around as everyone gave him weird looks, even Angel. "What, everybody else was shouting, I just thought I would add my own."

"Somebody tell me what happened." Lucivar said in a wary tone.

"I fainted." Angel said quietly, a blush starting to rise as she thought of the reason why she had fainted.

"She skipped breakfast on accident." Adelmar said calmly as he put another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Alright, you have five minutes then continue your training until noon, we will do my new training tomorrow." Lucivar said as he walked out the door.

"Oh, you are supposed to fight four to one until every one has had a turn." Angel said quickly and began to walk out the door. The boys began yelling and making other loud noises as they tried to follow her and finish what was on their plate at the same time.

The rest of the day was relatively normal. Angle worked with her knives, the boys stared at Angel, while pretending to fight. Before they knew it noon had come and their training was over.

Before Angle knew it she was surrounded once again by her new acquaintances that just happened to be tall mountains of men, with wings.

"Come on Angel its time to go to the lake." Pathar said trying to get to Angles side to take her arm to guide her to the lake. He was however blocked every single time he tried. Much to his amusement Daemonar had taken that position for himself and was letting no one else near her.

The four friends shared a look that held everything. Amusement over Daemonar's actions and the agreement that she was his, if she accepted him, and that they would do everything to protect her when Daemonar couldn't. Angel and Daemonar had long since moved on ahead of the now plotting friends, and Daemonar couldn't be happier. For just a few minutes he had Angel all to him self, she was finally relaxed and her touch on his arm made him feel as though butterflies filled his stomach.

"Angel do you like this place, I mean here with my parents and the wolves." He was to scared to add himself into that equation, but one day he hoped that she would like him as well.

"I feel free here. I couldn't ask for more. " Angel did not lie, her life here was great and she was beginning to like it more now that Daemonar and his friends had arrived. Because while Lucivar and Marian gave her understanding and parental love. Daemonar and his friends gave her acceptance. Sneaking a quick glance up at Daemonar she saw him smiling down at her, and with a smile of her own she looked back down a the ground, her seemingly ever present blush riding high on her cheeks.

They were still smiling as they came upon the lake. It was beautiful, there was a meadow near by and the lake was deep and inviting, its water was crystal clear and you could see the fish near the shore on its muddy banks. With a laugh, that caused the boys to smile she ran ahead her wings flowing gracefully behind her.

Angel had never been anywhere so wonderful, she felt so a peace here. She turned around to thank the males, and froze. They were taking off their shirts AGAIN. She stood there staring like a dummy. They were all so appealing she didn't know what to do. Her gaze was focused on Daemonar memorizing everything she saw, she gaze was still focused on him when he reached down and started taking off his pants. She quickly whipped her head back around, she could practically feel the blood fill her head just waiting to explode out her nose.

She felt someone move up behind her, and she knew that it was Daemonar, she could smell him. She took a deep breath memorizing his smell, before she turned around.

All the boys were in a similar state of undress. They all seemed to be wearing some sort of swimming trunks. The other four were all moving towards the water.

"Here, it is the only thing any of us had." Daemonar said handing her what looked to be another pair of the same kind of shorts. "I don't know what you want to do about the uh…top….part."

With that he thrust the shorts into her hands and ran away. Well he didn't run but he walked very quickly. Angel smiled and ran behind one of the many large boulders that spotted the large lake. She quickly shed her training pants and slipped on the shorts, she drew the string as tight as she could but they still hung low on her hips. She left her shirt on just tied the ends together under her breast. She quickly studied herself as best she could. Her breast had gotten larger in just the last two weeks. Marian had said it was because she was eating proper, of coarse they had been giggling over a chocolate cake in the kitchen at the time. Her skin was still as ivory white as before, but even Lucivar had said that it suited her, of coarse his daily training was helping her get into shape and making sure all the sweet Marian fed her didn't slow her down. One final look at her self and deciding she was decent made her way out form behind the rock.

The boys were in a game of what looked like "I bet I can drowned you before you can drowned me". With a smile Angel began walking into the water, she was to her knees when she suddenly tripped over a rock and went sprawling into the water with a quick yelp and a giant splash. She gasped as she hit the water, her lungs filing up with water, it was firkin cold. As quick as she was in the water she was being hauled out sputtering and coughing up water. All the boys seemed to be around her asking if is was alright, at the same time. She could only nod her head as she tried to cough up more water. She opened her eyes when she heard the first laugh. It was Beldar, or coarse.

"I am sorry Angel its just you look like a drowned rat, and when you went under water your wings were sticking up like a sail boat." He said throwing an arm around her shoulders while the rest of the boys glared at him.

"Don't listen to him, you don't look like a drowned rat. You look like a ….drowned bunny." Pathar said trying to scold Beldar but failing miserably when he too burst into laughter.

Angel looked down at her self, her hair was everywhere, most of it had mud in it and a few leaf like things. She felt a giggle rise up in her chest, she did look like a drowned rodent. The laughter burst form her, make the other three smile and soon begin to laugh too. Beldar stepped away from Angel and bending down he scooped up a large hand full of mud and before any one could guess what he was going to do with it, he flung it straight at Daemonar. The flying mud ball was aimed well for it spattered against Daemonar's face.

"Look Daemonar, now you match Angel." Beldar said running back over towards Angel.

With out a second thought Daemonar grabbed his own handful of mud and hurled it straight at Beldar, who ducked at the last second. The mud ball flew over him and hit Angel right in the forehead. Angel blinked in surprise, and gently whipped the mud from her forehead. Daemonar looked like some one had just kicked him in the balls.

Looking around at the faces at the other boys which each held a near identical facial expression of shock, she gave them an innocently smile then reached down grabbed two handfuls of mud and launched them with all of her newly learned accuracy at the two closet males. Soon mud was flying across the lake as laughter echoed through the woods.

They gave poor Marian quite a surprise when they all tramped home, covered head to toe in mud. She could hardly reprimand them though, for Angel's smile had never been so big.

Review. You know you want to.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Midnight

Daemonar stood waiting for his friends in the clearing, they should be arriving any second. He was he supposed to explain about Angel when even he himself didn't know that much about her. But all

that he seemed to care about was being close to her. He couldn't seem to help himself. He knew that his friends felt the same way. He had first claim on her out of the five of them and until she

officially stated that she did not want him as a suitor then they would respect that. But of coarse she knows nothing about how things function in this world he thought with a chuckle as he turned

to greet his incoming friends. That night it was agreed on that they would be her protectors and they would not let any sadness or harm befall her.

It had been a few days now, and Angel had never been happier. The "Boys" as she had taken to calling them had taken her out to do things everyday. They had been to the lake twice, the meadow

and to the cliff. At the cliff she had watched the boys fly about, they had tried to get her to fly but she had just made up excuses not to. She didn't want to tell them that she did not know how to fly.

Angel sighed as she sat by the fire in the family room petting the puppies as the drifted off to sleep lulled by the warmth of the fire. She was going to have her Birthright ceremony the day after

tomorrow at the Keep. And she was going to meet Witch, or Lucivar's younger sister. Though she thought with a nervous inner laugh obviously being Lucivar's younger sister was far scarier. So

involved in her own thoughts she didn't notice Lucivar and Marian leave the room, so needless to say she was quite startled when Daemonar came and sat down beside her.

"Do you want to go into town tomorrow with me? We could meet my friends at the tavern." Daemonar asked staring into the fire and hoping that she couldn't see the blush that was starting to stain

his cheeks.

Angel's head whipped around so fast she felt a small crack in her neck. Quickly she looked around the room only to discover that they had been left alone except for the puppies sleeping on the floor.

"Yes." She said quickly realizing that it had been a few seconds while she just stared at him.

"Good. There are a lot of things that I want to show you." Daemonar was so excited that she wanted to go with him, and even though his friends were going to be there. He would have her to

himself for a little while.

" Daemonar, what is your Aunt Janelle like?" Angel questioned her voice barley above a whisper.

"Strong, that is the only way I know to describe her. Her and her husband Daemon are the most focused people I know." Daemonar snuck a look at the girl sitting next to him, and felt concern weld

up in him at her worried expression. Scooting closer he gently took her hand in his. "Hey its okay, I'll be there with you and I wont let anything happen to you. "

"Promise" she whispered, her eyes locking on his.

"Promise." He whispered back, feeling like gravity was pulling him towards her. His eyes were drawn down to her lips as her tongue quickly licked her top lip. Their faces were inches away when

suddenly a log popped in the fireplace, causing Angel to jump away. With a groan Daemonar dropped his head between his legs.

"Angel you better go to bed now." Marian announced from the doorway, coming just in time to see the last seconds of the almost kiss.

With an audible eep Angel jumped up and ran up stairs the puppies following slowly be\hind her still half asleep.

With a sigh Marian came and sat next to her child. And with motherly understanding she just sat and put her arm around her confused son as he tried to figure out what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Angel had woken up early, taken a bath, dried her feathers and hair, and had done everything she could think of to get ready, which wasn't much. And so now she sat, and sat, and sat. All she could think about was last night, the moment when he had almost kissed her, played over and over in her head. She was afraid that things were changing and there was nothing she could do about it. And she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. With a growl she jumped to her feet and began to pace around and around her room tiring to sort out the jumbled mess inside of her.

She had been pacing for what seemed like hours when in fact it was just minutes. But she was so absorbed by the thoughts of Daemonar's lips that she failed to notice when the rest of him came to rest in the threshold of her doorway.

"Ready to go I see."

The smooth voice from the doorway caused instant butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She could barley breath; it felt like if she opened her mouth all the butterflies would escape. And as she rather liked the butterflies, she just nodded her head and tried to keep her hand from fidgeting.

Seconds later they were downstairs and out the door, and heading towards the cliff that overlooked the valley with the town in the far distance. As Angel saw where he was leading her, she dug her heals in.

"What's wrong Angel it is just a short flight down to the village, it won't take very long." Daemonar said as he took her hand and tried to lead her to the edge. Angel felt panic well up in her; she didn't want to seem weak especially in front of him.

"Is there and easier way down?" she asked looking out towards the village.

" There is no easier way then flying, come on Angel the guys will be there soon." He said trying to pull her once more to the edge.

"I know that's the problem." She said looking up into his eyes and subconsciously gripping his hand harder.

"Angel, you can't fly." He said as more of a statement then a question. She couldn't even answer him as her throat closed off and tears came to her eyes. She closed her eyes as one tear spilled over and landed on her cheek, but before it could make it very far down her face she felt his hand there to wipe it away.

"Angel please don't cry" his voice said right in front of her, a slightly panic tone causing her to open her eyes and look at him again. "I am sure that it is just something you've forgotten and all you need to do is relearn a little bit and you'll be fine. We'll work on it, just the two of us. Now give me a smile so I know you are alright."

Angel felt her face stretch into a smile before she was even aware of it.

"But until then," he said an answer smile on his own face, stretching his sensual lips easily, as he swooped down and swept her off her feet careful of her wings, and with a graceful leap, jumped over the cliff and into the air.

He laughed again as she let out a surprised gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took a moment of her distraction to grip her even tighter, so he could feel every part of her.

As she regained her breath she took a look around her and lost it again. Being in the air was amazing she was weightless and free. Well as free as the arms tightly wrapped around her would allow. Not afraid at all now, her trust in Daemonar complete, she let out a laugh, and could seem to stop she felt so happy. As they flew closer to the village she turned with a smile on her face to find herself inches from Daemonar's face, his eyes locked on hers, she could almost feel the happiness coming from him, she could certainly see it sparkling in his expressive golden eyes. The flight was too short for both of them as seconds later they touched down at the edge of town. Adelmar. Pathar, Erinar, and Beldar were all there waiting for them at the edge of town. They stepped forward as Daemonar set Angel down sharing a few knowing looks between them as only males can do as Angel straighten her dress.

"You ready for your first day into town Angel." Beldar asked coming up and putting an arm around her shoulder, which earned him a glare, form Daemonar.

" Will there be a lot of people." She asked quietly to the group of boys.

"Yeah but don't worry. We won't let anyone get to close."

Adelmar said knowing that she needed the reassurance of protection from them.

With a nod and a smile Angel threw back her shoulders raised her wings proudly and started toward town surrounding by a wall of impenderable males.

**Next chapter, see what happens in town. I assure you, that you will not want to miss it. Be kind be a reviewer.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The whole town was out in the market square, booths and stores open and full of goods to buy. Noise was everywhere, people talking, animals making noise and the laughter of children. Angel was trying to look at everything at once, but there was only five problems, and they were all big hairy and had wings. She kept ducking down and trying to look through the hole left between them, and then they would move together and her view would be blocked. Finally she had enough of it and pushed her way though Beldar and Pathar. She stood in front of the group of boys trying to take in the sights all at once, for a moment or two she felt over whelmed but with a look over her shoulder at Daemonar who gave her a smile which she automatically returned she threw back her shoulders and took a step forward.

Daemonar smiled as Angel stepped forward towards the crowd of people. He knew that it had taken a lot of courage for her to face so many people at once. Her wings started rising out of the protected position she had them in as she took a few more steps on her own out of the protection that he and the boys offered her. Daemonar watched as a child was the first to spot Angels wings he grabbed his mothers hand pulled once and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Mommy, I want her to marry me." The mother quickly spun around and stopped short at the sight of Angels wings, and it was like dominos after that and suddenly they were surrounded by silence. Daemonar and his boys stood quietly behind her confident smirks on their faces.

Angel looked at all the new faces looking at her and had no idea what to do. So she waved, and was surprised to see that she got a few waves back from some people before they realized what they were doing and went back to there business. And just like that the magic spell of gawk and stare was broken and the noise started up again with the little boy who wanted to marry her being the loudest as he cried as his mother dragged him away. Angel took a deep breath, rocked back on her heels and started towards something shiny at a nearby stall that had caught her eye. The boys followed right behind her, and even though she was enjoying her newfound courage she was glad to have them at her back.

The morning past quickly, too quickly for Angel, but as they sat down to eat outside the local tavern Angel found herself glad for the respite. She had new ribbons woven into her hair that surprising enough Adelmar had done for her, and even fur lined slippers form Daemonar though she had no idea why he was blushing has he gave them too her, but he had mumbled something about her feet getting cold. She had smile and accepted them as their friends roared with laughter. They boys were still chuckling and giving Daemonar knowing looks whenever Angel's attention was directed elsewhere. They're food had just arrived when a new group of young Eyrien males walked up to the table.

"So Daemonar who's your pretty new friend." The obvious leader of the group said as he lend into the table and leered down at Angel.

"Go away Vala." Daemonar said through clenched teeth. His hand curling into fist as he focused his attention on the boy in front of him.

"Its Valadar, you should know that by now, but you were always slower then me in training, so why should I be surprised if you can't remember something simple. " he said standing back up. "And why would I leave you alone with the talk of the town. Even if she does look like a bit of a freak."

"Shut your dirty mouth Valadar." Pathar said his voice rough and low. Hard growls coming form the rest of the boys. Angel looked at them in shock. Couldn't they tell that this stupid boy just wanted them to get mad. He didn't care about her at all. Though his presence made sick and uncomfortable. His jealousy and anger were eating him from the inside out, she see it in his amber eyes.

All the boys tensed as Valadar moved behind her, his eyes locked on Daemonar.

"But you know I don't know the last time I ever seen anything so soft." He said as he lightly ran his hand along Angels feathered wing.

With a growl Daemonar launched himself straight at Valadar. With cries of rage boy went against boy hurling them selves at their chosen targets. In the thick of it all food was splattered all over Angels dress as she tried to escape the fight. She wanted no part of this senseless fight, and she just felt like a piece of meat two dogs were fighting over.

"I am going to wash my dress, not that any of you care." Angel said lightly hoping over Erinar and some other boy tussling on the ground. Holding her food splattered dress out of the way Angel headed toward the animal arenas where she knew there would be some clean water to wash a little of the mess off.

"Stupid boys always having to have dominance issues. Oh look there is another example of it." She said mumbling under her breath as her attention was diverted to two stallions that had been put into the same pen. It must have been an accident for two stallions to be together, for they were already fighting earnestly. Angel looked around for somebody to ask about the horses. All she saw was a bunch of women gossiping, occasionally throwing glances at their children who were playing ball near them. Angel watch first in curiosity then in horror as the ball went into the hose arena with the fighting stallions and then the little boy who wanted to marry her ran in straight after it. With a sound that Angel knew would stay with her for the rest of her life, the boys head was struck directly in the face by a hoof, they boy dropped like a stone only to be crushed repeatedly by stamping hooves. The gathered women screamed, the mothers standing out among all others as she rushed towards the pen. The women's scream had alerted the entire town. Angel rushed forward into the pen ahead of everyone and with a flap of her wings she startled the stallions away from the boy. The mother had reached the edge of the pen and was tiring to get in but was held back by her friends as the horses were still lose. The boys face was crushed beyond recognition, his body a mass of bleeding cuts and bones sticking up through flesh in his arm and both legs. His little wings broken in so many places they were half thrown off his small body. His breathing was almost non-existent, and his one eye that was still open gazed up at her wide with pain and fright, tears leaking from it in a steady flow. Angel felt answering tears burning in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. Only seconds had past and Angel could feel his heart slowing. He was dying.

"Angel get out of there. " Daemonar roared running up to the fence, and trying to get to her only to have the stallions get in his way.

"His heart is slowing." She yelled her voice breaking; she turned back to the boy as his mother screamed once more.

"Let me go. That's my little brother." It was Valadar's voice, shouting in rage.

With one more look at the little boy his one eye starting to close as his body began to shut down. He wasn't even four years old yet, he had a whole life to lead. Angel felt her anger rise, she would not let this happen. She gently put her hands on his face and one over his heart. Her heart began to beat in rhythm with his as she called her power to her. Her entire body began to glow green pulsing in time to her heart. Slowly the boy's body began to re-knit, bones popping into place, cuts healing from the inside out. The crowd was silent, even the mother, as Angel called more and more power out of herself and pushed it into the little boys body. The very air began to warm as the raw healing power flowed unceasingly. Finally after what seemed like hours the boy opened both his eyes as a smile stretched his face and with a laugh grabbed Angel in a hug, showing the crowd his perfect wings. Angel stopped the power slowly, it was so hard to concentrate , her head felt stuffy and hot and her wings were too heavy to even hold up. Her arms ached as she gently returned the hug. She felt something on her wing and looked over at the two now docile stallion that were trying to graze on her wing.

The awed silence lasted for a few seconds more and then chaos erupted. The boy's mother leaped over the fence and was on them with surprising speed. Angel let the boy go as he reached for his mother. She looked him over and kissed him as she laughed and crying at the same time, only to start all over again. Sounds were becoming fuzzy and her vision was thrown off by white spots that flashed in her eyes.

"Angel are you okay." Daemonar had somehow reached her and was now holding all her body weight as she leaned against him.

She tried to make her mouth work but could manage it, so she just gave him a small smile as her vision went white then black. He was looking over her shoulder so he didn't see it but the last thing she heard was. "Somebody make those horses stop chewing on her wing." She would have laughed if she had the strength, so instead she gave in to the comforting blackness.

reviews keep me happy so leave a note


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Angel woke up in her bed tucked in so tightly she could hardly move. Of coarse the five sleeping puppies that were piled on top of her had nothing to do with it. She winced as her stomach cramped with hunger it seemed like she hadn't eaten in days, but the light shining through the window told her the day hadn't even past yet, it was just nearing sunset. With a small groan Angel pushed herself upright and careful to not wake any of the pups she quietly made her way the door. She needed food, she wanted food, and she would have it now.

The next thing she became aware of was that she was sitting at the table with an entire casserole plate that was nearly empty in front of her, with Lucivar, Marian, Daemonar and the wolves staring at her in shock. But the several forks and knives embedded into the wood around the plate probably had something to do with it.

Swallowing the last mouthful Angel blinked confusedly at the food in front of her, she had been in her room before and she had been so hungry, and then this. She felt better though, her body didn't ache and she didn't feel tired anymore.

"Did I hurt anyone?" She asked quietly. Lucivar and Daemonar started howling almost instantly, Marian just rolled her eyes and smiled. She was expecting anger but she should of known by now that this was no normal family. But instead all she got was acceptance. With a smile she started to pry the utensils out of the table, soon Daemonar joined her as his parents cleared the table. Soon they were all gathered around the fire once more as it had become almost tradition, with Lucivar and Marian in chairs and Daemonar always put himself with in touching distance of Angel.

"The boy is fine by the way, his parents have invited everyone over for dinner sometime this week. But that will have to wait until after your birth rite ceremony in two days." Marion said as she worked on sowing another dress for Angel. "We will be leaving for the keep tomorrow afternoon."

"And you will be meeting the rest of the family, so we don't want you to be scared or anything." Daemonar said as he rolled a puppy on to its back to tickle it stomach.

"Scared?" Angel yawned, her eyes filling with tears as her mouth opened as wide as it could.

Daemonar looked up with an almost pained expression on his face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Um.. Nothing really they are just a little intense, but stay away from Mrs. Beale."

"Whose Mrs. Beale?" Angel said while stifling another yawn. Her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

"The keeps cook. A very large strong and terrifying women." Lucivar says in a serious voice, as he sits forward and rests his elbows on his knees.

"She is not that bad. She just has a different way of living." Marian said as she smiles and roles her eyes as her husband.

"She is a monster and you know it."

Angel smiled at their familiar banter. If there was one thing that put her at ease it was their auguring. The keep couldn't be all that bad if there was just some territorial cook to worry about right. Those were her last thoughts as her eyes closed as reality became optional.

The next day was filled with busy chaos for Angel as she prepared to leave for the keep; packing wasn't the issue at all considering she had so few choices to begin with. But it was the boys. They had all shown up at first light to make sure that she was okay, and they wouldn't go away.

She had put up with all the fussing for as long as she could before running away and hiding in a tree as the edge of the garden. She had just closed her eyes for a split second when she was suddenly plucked from the tree by a pair of strong arms. She was too stunned to even scream as she was thrown over the shoulder of her kidnapper.

"I found her. I get the last piece of pie." Pathar shouted as he carried her towards the house. The rest of the boys coming toward him form the different directions they had taken to find her.

Angel growled low in her throat, and Pathar froze. All that she wanted was to be left alone for two minutes but she couldn't even have that. She was done having the boys try and control her, if she wanted to be cuddled then she would damn well tell them to cuddle her. With another louder growl, for that was all the warning that she believe Pathar disserved, she delivered a sharp elbow to the back of his head and rolled off his shoulder only to land on her hands and knees, and using this position to her advantage swiped Pathar legs out form under him and finished by giving him a hard heel kick in the stomach.

On her feet in an instant she turned to she the surprised faces of Beldar, Erinar, Adelmar and Demeanor. With another growl she stocked towards them.

"Well I think she's done being fussed over." Erinar said with a smirk.

"I vote we run." Beldar said quickly, already taking a few steps back.

"No don't move, it might attract her attention." Daemonar said tiring not to smile, an angry female was nothing to laugh at if one wanted their balls to be intact, but she was just so cute when she was angry.

"I would probably be best if you kept your mouth shut." Adelmar hissed at them. "She's pissed."

Angel felt the anger subside in to just plain pissed-offness. "You boys are the most annoying brothers I have ever had. You are going to leave me alone for two hours or I will not let you come to my ceremony." She didn't miss Daemonar's flinch when she called him her brother, and quickly pushed aside the answering twinge in her stomach.

"So you think of us as family." Adelmar said with a grin.

"And that you want us to go to your birth rite ceremony." Erinar added a smile upon his face as well.

"Hey look Pathar isn't dead." Beldar exclaimed as he peaked around Angel. "You didn't hurt yourself when you hit him did you, Angel."

"I'm fine" Pathar wheezed from behind her. "Didn't hurt more then a bee sting."

With a screech of frustration Angle spun and kicked him with all her strength in the shin. Without another word to the boys she stormed off towards the house, to go and complain to Marian about boys and how they only hear what they want to hear.

She had just finished her rant to Marian, who gave her the last piece of pie, to make her feel better, when Lucivar came storming in.

"Do you really want all the boys there."

"yep, their family." Angel said as she softly started banging her head on the table.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

The keep

Angel stared up at the imposing gates that stood before the keep. The keep itself was so impressive she couldn't even focus on it. Of coarse, it being to huge to take in with out moving your head probably accounted for some of it. she felt a slight brush of Daemonar fingers against hers and smiled, he hadn't been far from her this mourning and she didn't mind at all. He wasn't being overcrowding and he helped calmed her nerves. she felt her heart flutter as she gave Daemonar a quick glance, the feelings had been growing stronger everyday. It didn't take an idiot to figure out that she had a crush on Daemonar, but this was their world she didn't know how to proceed, Lucivar and Marian had not gone over that part of culture, but queens were supposed to be strong, so was she just supposed to throw him on a bed. She felt her face flush at the thoughts of Daemonar on any bed, let alone hers. But she didn't even know if she was a queen, Lucivar said probably not as the would have sensed it be now, but her craft was different then theirs so who knows.

The groaning of the gates opening distracted her from her thoughts Daemonar, and craft. She was at least a healer and that was more than enough for her.

It was a happy day, Marian hadn't stopped talking all mourning going over everything and anything, she had even braided her hair, it was almost as if Angel was her daughter by the way she was treating her. But that was just perfect for Angel, she didn't want to be anywhere else.

The door to the keep flew open and a gaggle of people rushed out, most all looked young from the second of a glance she got of them before she wan nearly knocked over as her new 'family' met them half way. Angel stopped and watch as glad reunions where made, she didn't know them as wanted to be introduced before getting to close.

As one of the new girls started to cry and cling to Daemonar, Angel had to look away, anger starting to fill her, anger and a large feeling of territory ness. Her eyes caught on a butterfly as it fluttered around some flowers near a hedge, it was the biggest, most colorful butterfly she had ever seen. She just had to get a closer look at it. taking a few quick steps towards the butterfly she was only a few steps away when the butterfly flew away around a hedge corner. Not wanting to lose the butterfly she trotted after it.

two minutes later

"Jaenelle, Daemon, I want to intro…..where's Angel."

"Damn butterfly, its evil, that's what it is, evil." Angel muttered as she wondered around the maze. Honestly, who makes a maze out of hedges. She had almost given up hope as she turned another corner and came to a bountiful garden with a multitude of fruit trees all around. And through the fruit trees was a door that was connected to the keep. With an almost giddy laugh she started toward the door. She had just passed the biggest peach tree she had ever seen, when she came upon something she would never forget. It was a tiger, it was a huge tiger, but its legs were still long and awkward looking so it must be quite young still. It must be one of the kindred Daemonar was telling her about.

"Hi kitty, kitty, how do I get back to the front of the house." She said aloud as she still wasn't used to projecting her thoughts the way kindred do. She bent towards the tiger and stretched her hand out. The tigers head whipped around as what she would soon recognize as pure delight blazed in its eyes.

'_Chicken'_

"Chicken?" She asked confused straitening up as a feeling of dread washed over her.

'_BIG chicken'_

"Oh shit" Angel whispered as the tiger shifted into a pouncing position. As its rear end began to waggle, Angel bolted. With out thinking Angel let instinct take over and with one giant flap of her wings she was in the peach tree.

'_My chicken, hungry.'_

The tiger was already at the base of the tree looking up at her with unbreakable focus.

Looking around franticly for any weapon what so ever, all that Angel could see were the ripe fruits. All that they would do would make him sticky. As the tiger gave a powerful lunge toward the branch she was standing on, panic once again took over, and before she knew what she was doing she was hurling peaches through the air like a mad women, striking the tiger with a series of well-aimed shots.

'_Chicken.' _The tiger said again is voice quiet pleasant half of her brain noted, if the tiger wasn't trying to eat you that is.

"I am not a chicken." She yelled as loud as she could, anger starting to replace panic and the tiger failed once again to jump up on the branch. " I am a girl, and you'll be sorry if you try to eat me. I'll cut off all your whiskers, paint your claws pink and I'll tie bows on your tail for good measure. Just see if I don't."

Back at the entrance to the Keep

"She can't have gone far. Spread out and search for her." Lucivar said addressing the boys, whose similes were gone, as worry for Angel spread. It wasn't good for strangers to wonder the keep. They might meet one of the locals.

'_Your talking about the bird girl aren't you.'_

Everyone's attention was directed down to Laduivan who was waging his tail on the ground.

"Yes" Daemonar said in a dark and dangerous voice that he had never heard from himself before. It caused his father and uncle to look at him very quickly, but no one else seemed to notice anything unusual.

'_She chased after the butterfly. Through the tree maze.'_ The Warlord Prince cheerful voice said again.

"Damn butterflies" Lucivar muttered under his breath as he took to the sky with the Eyrien boys, and the rest went in search by foot.

"..and I'll tie bows on your tail for good measure. Just see if I don't" Rang with glorious intent across the keep.

"Found her." Erinar said over his shoulder as he dived for the ground, sending out a physic thread to everyone else that came spiraling in.

Back at the tree.

Her threat must have fallen on empty ears as the adolescent tiger, who was by now covered in bits of peaches and was now a slight orange color, jumped once more and managed to hook his two front paws into the wood. With a screech of female anger Angel stomped down on one of his paws with all her might.

The tiger instantly dropped to the ground and favoring one paw began to limp around crying loudly. Angel looked down at the cat who was carrying on down on the ground. She started to feel a little bad that she hurt his paw, he was just confused about her being a chicken, because no one had ever talked to him about it. The surrounding family members watched on in awe, just waiting to see what would happen next, and to see what the new friend of the family looked like as she was still hidden in the leaves of the once plentiful fruit tree.

"Angel you alright." Daemonar called as he ventured a few steps closer, slowly after that female war cry, incase she was still angry.

"Daemonar, you stay out of this. I have got it under control." A female voice that had to be Angel shouted from the tree right before she jumped down. Nearly all of the family members drew in sharp gasps of air when they got their first look at her. Her white wings spread wide for balance as she floated down to the ground, her hair had loosened as a few strands hung about her face. Her light blue dress clung to her form as the air pushed it back, a fact that a few of the males greatly appreciated. Her eyes blazing green as a little wildness still gleamed in them. As soon as she landed all of her attention was focused on the whimpering cat. With a huff she stocked over to the cat and with a gentle touch to his paw and a flash of green light, that startled every one out of the little staring trance they were in, the cat stopped whining.

'_Mine, my chicken, no one else's.'_

"Oh no. We saw her first Kyail. Don't get any ideas." Daemonar said as he strode forward to stand next to Angel as she stood studying the tiger.

" Daemonar where is the closest place I can give this cat a bath?" Angel said her voice leaving no room for argument.

Knowing not to mess with any female when they used that tone of voice Daemonar simply pointed the way to the fountain that his father uses to wake people up in the mourning.

"Now you and me are going to have a little talk about what chickens are and why you should not eat me." Not wanted the tiger to get away Angel quickly grabbed his ear and began pulling him in the indicated direction. With Daemonar and the boys following quickly behind her.

"She is going to give a cat a bath?" Jaenelle said amusement lacing through her words as she turned to Lucivar.

"She is actually a very gentle girl." Lucivar said somewhat defensively, not wanting anyone to think that Angel was a mean person.

"I am going to go watch form a window." Jaenelle said before taking off inside, wanting to get the best seat possible, most of the coven taking off with her.

"I think she will fit right in." Daemon whispered to Lucivar as he followed his wife at a more sedated pace.

"Yep."

One hour later.

Kyail the tiger was clean, but it took till lunch till everyone else who participated in the bath/water fight to be clean. But that was just as well, because no one wanted to fight if there was good food in front of them. At least that was what Angel kept telling herself as she and Lucivar neared the dinning room doors.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

The dinning room was impressive and the ceiling was especially nice, of coarse Angel couldn't really bring herself to look at the people standing around the table so the ceiling was a good place to stare. It was either that or the ground. She could feel her wings tightening as the weight of the stares intensified. All she wanted to do was cocoon herself in her wings so she wouldn't have to face the people that she had embarrassed herself so thoroughly in front of.

The food smelled heavenly, lemon pepper chicken, if her nose was telling her the truth. A brush against her hip had her looking down to Kyail, he hadn't left her side since the 'peaches and bath' incident.

_Chicken _

This time she didn't think it was a reference to food. With a quiet snort she felt her lips rise in a half smirk, and looked up to face the people who would have a hand in her future. She was surprised to see quite a lot of answering smiles. Her eyes fell on a group of people who had to be related to Lucivar, they all had the same, 'I'm a badass, and I don't even have to try' vibe. And the woman with them, drop dead gorgeous, and by the look in their eyes they knew how to make you drop dead, and probably with a smile on your face just for the hell of it. The woman dead center, had to be Jaenelle, with her sapphire eyes. The smirk she wore didn't match the image Angel had of her but she as glad to see it there all the same.

"Angel, won't you have a seat." Jaenelle said quietly, gesturing to a chair that was in the middle of the table. As the females sat, the males soon followed. Introductions were made in a friendly manner, as Jaenelle went from person to person, it seemed well rehearsed, as they had clearly done it a time or two. Angel met most of the First Circle, and their children, it seemed that most of the Circle spent a month or two here during the summer, and then again in the winter. Jaenelle herself had two children, a boy who was seven named Mephis and a girl who was thirteen named Naomi, she was the one who had thrown herself a Daemonar earlier that day. She was a little emotional right now apparently with hormones, at least that is what she said as she tried to act as though she was already grown up. Angel tried to keep her attention centered on the girl, but it was very hard considering that the males who were older then her kept rolling their eyes and smiling indulgingly at the girl. Jaenelle was strangely silent through out the rest of the meal; watch everyone and how they interacted with Angel. As the lunch drew to a close Jaenelle stood which drew instant silence.

"Angel will you join me for a walk in the garden." Jaenelle asked her voice calm, but her eyes lit with excitement. Nearly as one everyone turned to look at Angel to see what she would do. With a quick nervous smile, she nodded and stood to follow the woman they called Witch out the French doors.

Once they were a distance from the house Jaenelle found a bench and sat indicating for Angel to sit beside her. Angel sat softly and waited for Jaenelle to begin. As Jaenelle looked up at her Angel couldn't help but gasp. Jaenelles eyes had become deep pools of power. Ageless and powerful. Witch.

"Do you know what I am, child." Angel nodded slowly unable to do anything else but respond. "Tell me how you came into our world."

"I don't know." Angel said softly as her thoughts raced. She was from another world? It was impossible. " Isn't there more people like me some where. Lucivar said that if anyone knew, you would."

"Not in this world." Jaenelle blinked once and as if a light was dimmed, Witch had drawn back and the woman was back.

Angel stared at the strong lady in front of her and was shamed as tears started to gather in her eyes. Quickly she looked down at her clenched hands.

" Oh don't cry, I am not that scary." Jaenelle said, sounding rather put out.

"Your not scary at all." Angel said softly still looking down, so she didn't see the incredulous look that passed over Jaenelles face, but she did hear the snort, and quickly looking up caught the raised eyebrow. "I mean you are scary to some people, it's just that all that I feel when your power increases is respect, it takes a lot of control to use that much power without hurting anyone. I didn't mean to sound disrespectful. I am just so sick of not remembering anything."

"Well perhaps we can work on that after your ceremony." Jaenelle said with a grin. Angel smiled back knowing she had been forgiven for the almost insult. They began to talk as any two females beginning to know each other, Jaenelle perhaps bringing up the subject of Daemonar more than once, just to see how the younger woman would react.

They made their way back to the keep an hour later and Jaenelle smiled wide as she spotted Daemonar pacing right outside the French doors, Daemon watching him with a small smile. She turns to the winged girl at her side and stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Angel go with Daemonar and he will take you to start the preparations for your birthright ceremony." Jaenelle said her voice still calm and beautiful. Jaenelle smiled as Angel quickly walked to the now waiting young man. The two met with words that were too quietly spoken for her to hear turned to go inside. Jaenelles smile widened as she saw the way the two wear standing, wanting so much to touch each other, but to confused to do anything about it.

Daemon chose that moment to get up and start towards her with that memorizing feline grace of his and as her gaze settled on the man she loved more than anything else, her heart started to speed up and butterfly ran rampant through her stomach. Still after centuries he still had all the power over her he could ever want. As he reached her and put his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her hair.

"Were we ever like that, Daemon." Jaenelle asked softly as the two soon-to–be, hopefully, walked through the doors.

"Yes and No. I knew right a way what love was," He said with a smile and a squeeze. "And you were seven. You would have been happy with me I a brought you a cookie."

"It's going to take a lot of cookies to make up for that one, Husband." Jaenelle said trying to look strict, but failing completely as her mouth began to tremble trying to hold back a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 Birthright

The stairs were cold under her bare feet, but Angel still continued down the flight of stairs to where Lorn resided. Her heart pounding in her ears, as she tried to remember what Daemonar had told her just a few hours ago. Go down the stairs, be honest, and don't throw up. Simple enough. Right.

Stepping down the last stair, she looked around the empty room. No one was there, Angel sighed as took a seat on the last stair. She would just have to wait tell the Lorn guy came back. Maybe he had to use the bathroom, she thought letting out another sigh.

"That would be highly unlikely, young one." Angel jumped to her feet searching the room for the source of the voice.

"Over here." The voice said once more. Angel turned toward the black wall just as the giant yellow eye opened and fixed on her.

Angel couldn't find her voice the wall was actually a dragon. He was huge his body took up most of the room.

"How do you like your new world Victoria."

"Are you the one who brought me here. Victoria…why does that name sound so familiar." Angel whispered walking toward the massive dragon.

"Yes I did, you wished it. Do you want to remember." Lorn said shifting his head around to get a good look at Angel. "Do you want to remember everything?"

Thoughts flew through Angel's head faster then lighting. Did she want to remember everything from the life she had before? Yes.

"Very well, little one, descend into the darkness." She didn't realize she said it out loud until then. She had one more second to draw a deep breath, and the she was falling in darkness. Color flashing by her. White, Yellow, Tiger Eye, Rose. These were the Jewels, she was falling through the webs of jewels. Summer Sky, Purple Dusk, Opal, Green.

And then she was slowing Sapphire pulsing around her, and then with an almost audible snap she was in Red. It was warm, glowing, power, surrounding her with love. And then with a painful jolt to her head, all of her memories came flowing back. Letting out one scream that pierced the darkness around her she was back in the room with Lorn.

She was on the floor shivering, sweat cooling on her body. Her head aching like it was going to fall off. She was so tired, she just needed to sleep.

"Rest little one, I won't let anything happen to you." Lorn's voice washed over her like a warm blanket. Just as she was closing her eyes a flash caught her eye. A large Red jewel was clutched tightly in her hand.

Upstairs.

Daemonar was pacing. He had been pacing since she went down there hours ago. But he wasn't alone, Pathar, Adelmar, Erinar, Beldar, and Kyail, were all pacing with him. It was a good thing the waiting room was the size of a ballroom. Most of the first coven were there, and add that to six pacing males, one of which was a few hundred pounds of feline cat, and there was a need for space.

With a growl that was echoed by the other males, Daemonar took another stroll across the floor, his movements watched closely by his family.

"Boys, would you just sit down. Pacing is not going to hurry her up, so why don't you sit down and calmly wait. Plus I am sure nothing bad is going to happen." Karla said from her seat by the tea table, a cup of hot tea in her hands.

Suddenly a single chilling scream echoed up through the doors that led to Lorn's cavern, followed by absolute silence.

"But I have been wrong before." Karla whispered her eyes glued to the door.

Daemonar dropped so quickly to the depths of his Grey jewel he barely realized it, his body was filled with fire that as just a quickly as it came it left filling him with ice coldness. For the first time in his life he had descended to the killing edge. Ice lead the way as he headed for the door, flanked by five other males.

"Hold it right there boyos." Saetan said as he stepped between them and the door.

"Move." Daemonar grated out between clenched teeth.

"I don't think so, Daemonar. This is her ceremony, you have no right to interrupt it." Jaenelle said coming to stand beside her father, her husband positioning himself slightly in front of her.

Daemonar growled, and he felt his uncle and grandfather descend to their jewels. He was startled out of his rage when his father slapped his hand on his shoulder hard.

" She will be fine." Lucivar said with absolute certainty in his voice. That alone more than the words were what calmed the males down.

" Fine but I will not move till those doors open." Daemonar said still seconds away from the chilling rage that filled him.

"Good, I will keep you company." Lucivar said settling in to wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Wake up, little one."

The voice resonated deep with in her bones. And with a groan Angel cracked open her eyes. Ugh, she thought, someone through gravel in them. Blinking rapidly to try and clear her eyes she found herself curled up in a giant black talon. The razor sharp claws curving around her with the utmost care. Her body felt like lead, even moving her head around to look in to the amused eyes of the creator of the blood.

"So, Little one, are you going by Angel or Victoria. Which life do you chose."

"Call me Angel." She said her voice slurred with exhastion, Daemonar flashing through her head making a wane smile come to her face.

"Welcome to the Blood, Angel." Lorn said approval radiating from him. "Now you best go up stairs and tell them that you survived."

Angel wanted to nod but didn't have the strength.

"Use your jewel, Angel, it will give you the strength." And with that parting advise from the dragon Angel knew she was dismissed. Looking down at her hand and the beautiful red jewel she still clutched, she called to her power and instead of coming from inside her as it used to it now came flowing out of the jewel. Its power was so much more than she was used to, but it felt like home.

Home, was with Lucivar and Marian and the wolves. It was not in the world where she could not fly or do magic. But best of all home was with Daemonar. With one last smile at Lorn, Angel made her way up the stairs.

The closer she got to the top the faster she found herself going until she as running. At last she made it to the doors and with a burst of strength that came form her jewel the doors flew open. Through it may have been a bit to much as the massive doors cracked against the wall.

"Daemonar!"

And then she was in his arms, a stunned expression on his face. The next few moments were filled with happy chaos as her new family surrounded her. Making sure she was okay, and all she could do was laugh and smile as she was passed around until she winded up back in Daemonar's arms.

"Angel are you alright we heard a scream." Daemonar asked gripping her arms and checking her for injury. " Did everything go alright."

"You could say that." Angel said holding up her Red Jewel. Stunned silence was all around her and all she could do was smile at Daemonar. His answering smile was all she needed.

But his smile was quickly replaced by a frown, as he looked closer at her jewel. "Are you using your jewel right now."

Angel looked down at her Jewel, it was still blazing with power. Now that she had made it up the stairs she should really not use it any more. And with a thought she let the power slide back into the depths of the jewel. Instantly exhaustion washed over her, and with one last look into Daemonar's eyes she fell into darkness.

Daemonar had little time to do anything but catch Angel against himself as she fainted.

"What wrong with her." He said gently laying her on the ground, were the boys quickly surrounded her.

Jaenelle quickly took charge and pushed her way to the girl being careful not to step on the girl's wings. Quickly checking the girl's vitals, she found nothing wrong and with a quick look at Daemonar's face had to do something fun. Turning her back to the boys she gave everyone in the room a wink.

"She's dying." She announced solemnly.

"What!!!" The panicked cry rang out from several mouths. Jaenelle tried to hold back the laughter.

"Witch child, I am not sure they think that is as funny as you do." Saetan said pinching the bridge of his nose. May the darkness save him from his daughter's warped sense of humor.

"Oh I am just kidding. She's fine, she just needs some rest. "

"Very funny Aunt Jaenelle. Hilarious." Daemonar said picking up Angel and baking toward the door, the other boys following right along. "If you'll excuse us we will be taking her up to bed now."

"Daemonar, don't take this the wrong way, but your aunt is not that funny." Adelmar said following the group up to Angels room.

"I know."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Angel came to with a groan, her body was so stiff. She winced as she tried to sit up in bed, she must have slept like the dead. Flexing her wings she started to get out of bed, moving slowly and stretching out all of her muscles. A hollow pain in her stomach was getting more and more noticeable. She needed food, lots and lots of food. Looking down at the white nightgown, that she was sure Marian had something to do with, she debated if changing into cloths was more important than food. As her stomach began to roar, she decided not and walked out the door, food becoming more and more her main focus, until she was practically following her nose around the keep.

She ended up right outside the dinning hall doors, and with a grunt pushed them open reviling a very surprised first court. With a low growl she stocked towards the table, until she was right behind Saetan at the head of the table, who had frozen after hearing the growl.

"No body move, just give her all the food she wants." Lucivar said as Daemonar started to push a whole turkey at her, which must have been part of the main coarse.

"Keep the utensils away from her." Marian said as she cleared plates and the expensive crystal goblets form the corner of the table. Calm in the eye of the storm.

It was Marian's voice that brought her out of her salivating over the tasty turkey. And with a mental shake of her head tired to focus on Janelle who sat on the other side of the room at the other head of the table. It only lasted a second before her eyes were drawn back to the turkey.

"I know I am not dressed for dinner but may I join you." Angel said trying not to let the drool fall out of her mouth. Completely missing the looks of relief that passed between the three who had seen her in her 'must have food' mode before. If she could still talk she wasn't that far gone.

"Please, have anything you like." Jaenelle said as calmly as she could. Given by the way that girl was eyeing that turkey one would have to be a fool to get between her and that bird. It was like seeing one of the Kindred cats pass the chicken coup.

With as much grace as she could manage Angel sat and began to feast on the turkey. She did have enough sense to use a plate and cut off a breast and then with hunger growing snapped off a leg and bit into it with obvious relish.

After a few more moments of stunned silence the family began to eat their meal.

"So Lucivar, what was the whole 'Nobody move, keep the spoons away' thing." Karla asked never afraid to step on a few toes when she caught the scent of a good story. The whole family gave up trying to have there own conversations and turned their attention to Lucivar.

With a look at Angel who was busy consuming everything that Daemonar was shoving on her plate, the turkey leg lying cleaned and forgotten beside her plate.

"Well after Angels trip into town." Lucivar said setting his wine down, as he began to tell the tale of Angel and her little foray into mindless food consumption. By the end of the tale, everyone was laughing, and Angel had slowed her intake enough to start paying attention.

"What's so funny." Angel asked Daemonar, while putting a yummy cooked carrot with glaze in her mouth. The whole table burst into another round of laughter.

"So what prompted this feeding frenzy of hers." Jaenelle asked taking a sip of her own wine.

"Daemonar can tell you better then me." Lucivar said as he began to finish his own meal.

Daemonar looked at Angel sitting beside him. She had frozen when she realized what they were speaking about.

*Is it okay with you if I tell them what happed at the market that day.* He asked on a private thread.

With a small nod Angel tore a role in half and dunked it in left over gravy on her plate.

Taking a gulp of his own wine, Daemonar launched into the tale of Angels first visit to the Market. By the time he was done, it was time for desert. The first court looked at Angel with interest trying to figure out how she could control that amount of power with out a jewel.

"You burned yourself out with that amount of healing, didn't you." Jaenelle said giving Angel, who looked sated, a small smile of approval.

"Yeah, when I woke up all that I could think of was food, and then it goes blank for awhile, and then the next thing I remember is looking up from the bottom of a casserole." Angel said becoming very aware that she had not brought sock or shoes with her as her feet had turned into icicles. She winced softly as she began moving to toes.

"Something wrong Angel." Saetan asked quietly, drawing the boyos attention to her. Damn she thought, she didn't think that anyone had noticed that little twitch. It was like calling the hounds to a scent, they boys head all turned toward her. Scooting closer to Saetan, much to his amusement as the boys began to scowl. She leaned down toward him and giving in to his amusement met her half way.

"My feet are really cold." She whispered as quietly as she could.

Saetan smile widened as he took a quick look under the table. Her feet were bear, and did look cold as she tried to warm them against her ankles. His teeth flashed as five more heads joined him under the table as the boys tried to find out what he was looking at. His smile was quickly wiped from his face as his chair went flying to the side, unfortunately he was in it. With a surge a power he caught the chair before it could fall over.

The whole table thumped as Kyail streaked underneath the table to flop on Angel's feet. All that was visible was his striped tail waving back and forth over the top of the table.

*Her feet were cold.* The tread was projected to the whole room, most of whom snickered behind their glasses.

Angel tried to blush but was distracted by the amazing heat that was being placed on her feet. It felt so good. So with a sigh of happy contentment she lend back on her chair, just as Mrs. Beale placed her desert before her. Pumpkin pie.

"Thank you." She said her eyes glistening, smiling up at Mrs. Beale. The women looked startled but her lip twitched in what Angel guessed was a smile.

Saetan smiled once more as he dragged the chair over to the table, to try to find a place to eat his desert without stepping on a very large kitten that had an even larger father. That little smile of Mrs. Beales meant that she was going to make every single effort to make all of the dishes she could to please the winged girl.

This night couldn't get any better to Angels mind. She sighed in contentment as she finished her last bite. The only thing that would top the night off would be ice cream.

"Ice cream." She murmured as the memories of her other life that involved ice cream coming back.

"What was that Angel." Adelmar said leaning around Daemonar.

"Do you guys have ice cream." She asked also leaning around Daemonar, which he like much better then his friend leaning around him. She smelled really really good.

"What's ice cream." Adelmar said confusion becoming more apart at Angels horrified expression. But that expression vanished as Daemonar stuck his head in her neck and inhaled sharply. Her eyes closed as he did it again. He did it once more and what her smell had hinted at on the first whiff was confirmed, she was a Queen. His Queen.

"Daemonar." Marian chastised form across the table. "That is not appropriate dinner behavior."


	19. Chapter 19

I just couldn't wait to post it, so here it is. I hope you like it.

Chapter 19

The next morning found Angel on her way to the kitchen, freshly bathed form morning practice, it was time to bring a great and power thing into being. Ice cream, in all of its creaminess, must come to his world. And as the boys were having a meeting now was the perfect time. Kyail was her only company, and it was nice having someone who just wanted their chin scratched. Giving said cat the chin scratch he wanted Angel thought of how she was going to tell her new family that she had regained her memory. Daemonar would be the first to know and then she would tell the others. A stray thought of why she wanted to tell Daemonar first filtered trough her head and she fought to keep the blush from her cheeks.

Reaching the kitchen, Kyail had to leave her as Mrs. Beale did not let animals over 100 pounds in. It only took a few seconds to convince Mrs. Beale to give her the ingredients, and Angel got to work mixing the few things she needed together, finding the right sizes of containers was easier then she thought, but having the power of Mrs. Beale backing you certainly sped things up. Mrs. Beale was watching the beginnings of new recipe and nothing was going to stand in her way. Soon Angel was outside pushing the large barrel around the keep, up and down hills.

Daemon sat in the study facing the window and watched as Angel once again passed, rolling a large barrel, Kyail following her, then a few other kindred.

"Daemon, are you even paying attention." Saetan said, sitting behind his desk.

Daemon head whipped to his father and an embarrassed blush trying to reach his face at having his father reprimand him at such an important meeting.

"I am sorry father, what were you saying."

"We were discussing protocol lessons for Angel, and were they will be held." Saetan said giving his son a strange look. Daemon was not the type of man to daydream. But there was always a time to start, he thought to himself as his son once again looked toward the window.

Daemon was distracted as Angel passed for the third time, Marian now rolling the barrel. A few of the ladies of the court following at a distance. The sight of Jaenelle following along had his eyebrow raising to his hairline.

"What are they doing now." He growled from his seat. Those nearest to the window turned in their seats and soon everyone was focused on the odd parade out side until it passed around the side of the house. As one they turned and looked at Saetan, and being the wise man that he was he realized there would be no further progress.

"Angel will be coming here for four days ever three weeks for lessons in craft and protocol, that can not be taught at Lucivar's. Also in the next few months I will be discussing with Angel where she would like to rule. This meeting is over. Go." And they were out the door. Saetan gave himself few moments to gather his papers and then he followed them.

Angel, Marian, and Jaenelle had just finished rolling the barrel up a rather impressive hill, giggling like little schoolgirls, and with a triumphant yell let it fly back down. With a shriek of wild laughter they began to chase after it. Now this was a game the kindred knew very well, chase.

And so as the men rounded the corner they descended into madness. Ladies were running around with their skirt above their knees, animals of all different sizes were chasing anything that moved, but most of the activity seemed to be centered around the barrel, as a impromptu game of keep away had commenced. With a war cry Lucivar led the charge and the men thundered in, quickly taking sides.

Daemonar and his friends quickly wove their way through the crowd to Angel and Marian's side. After all, he thought with a smirk, a true warlord prince stands by his queen. The smirk changed into a smile as he saw the giggling mass that had become his mother, aunt and queen.

"Why are you pushing a barrel around the yard." He asked crouching down next to Angel as the others circled around the women making sure no one stepped on so much as one of there fingers.

"No questions, now push and you shall be rewarded with the sweetest thing of all." Angel decreed trying to sound in charge and failing horribly as she was still on the ground and giggling. Daemonar smirked once more as he helped her stand and with one more look at her he was off to do her bidding. As the men got involved the pushing became more frenzied, even Daemon shed his jacket and joined in for a little while.

Angel watched for a few more minutes before deciding it was time to revile the ice cream. Bring two fingers to her mouth she let lose an ear-piercing whistle, like Lucivar had taught her, suddenly gaining everyone's attention.

"Roll it to the kitchens." She shouted running ahead to get spoons for the humans and saucers for her new friends without hands. Grabbing Mrs. Beale and all her spoons, and a few saucers, she quickly went back out side just as the barrel arrived.

"Open the top and remove the smaller barrel from the ice and salt. Then everyone take a spoon, and we will open the smaller one and the treat for all this hard work is inside." Angel said divvying out the spoons, and a few saucers which everyone was happy to take once she explained what they were for.

"This is called ice cream and Mrs. Beale get first bite." Angel said as they cracked open the second lid to revile white frozen substance with little brown spots in to. And Mrs. Beale with her usual bravo at trying new recipes that were not cooked by Jaenelle, grabbed a spoonful and stuffed it in her mouth as the rest of the family watched to see her reaction. And what they saw shocked all of them. it started out as a twitch and then much to their surprise Mrs. Beale's eyes softened and a peaceful smile came to her face. With a happy smile Angel dug in and moaned in pleasure at the taste of vanilla bean ice cream. And that was all it took for the family to dig in, happy cries filling the air. Angel scooped out a few spoonfuls for the kindred.

Looking up across the barrels, she saw Daemonar looking straight her, and with a turn of her head indicated for him to meet her out side the crowd. Gently backing out of the crowd Angel made her way around the side of the keep Daemonar right on her heels. As they came to the entrance of the hedge maze that Angel had first lost herself in she felt his hand gently touch her own, and Angel smiled as Daemonar took a gentle hold on her hand, some what hesitantly at first, giving her enough time to pull away, and much to his delight she didn't pull away but griped his hand a little harder.

For a short while they just walked, and upon coming to the center of the maze made their way to the weeping willow that resided there.

"Victoria." Angel said quietly as she leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"What." Daemonar asked leaning toward her, resting one arm on the trunk above her head.

"My name it was Victoria. Victoria Elizabeth Marie Worthington. That was my name in my other world." She said softly looking up at him slowly to gage his reaction.

"You remembered." He said stunned, letting his arm drop down to his side, and standing up straight.

"I remembered everything." She tried to not sound sad that he had dropped his arm and moved away form her.

"When?"

"When I was in the Red web." She said taking a deep breath before launching into her tell of how she came here, and how her life was before. At the end of her tale Daemonar looked more the looked like a light breeze could knock him over.

"You chose to stay here." Was all he said before he crushed her in her arms.

Angel was surprised at first but quickly brought her own arms up to encircle him. With a happy smile she raised her face towards him. What ever she was going to say was forgotten as her eyes met his, and she saw the heat burning in his eyes. Time seemed to stop as he slowly brought his head down to hers and then her heart stopped it crazy beat as he gently pressed his lips against hers in the sweetest of kisses.

Please review. It inspires me to write.

7


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Angel sighed as she lend back into her seat in the coach, the last few days had been eventful. She was glad to be going back home, not that she didn't love her new friends and family. But it just wasn't home. And she missed the wolves, she couldn't wait to see how much the pups had grown while she was away. They needed to grow fast if they were going to keep up with Kyail.

Kyail who had cried like a baby she had to leave. At one point he had even jumped on her and tried to carry her off like a baby kitten. It didn't work so well, as Daemonar and the boys had her feet and were dragging her the other way. The pull of war had finally stopped when Kaelas stepped in pulled his son away, the poor thing still crying loudly. In the end Angel had ran after him and promised him that he could visit any time he wanted, as long as his father approved with it. And gave them advanced warning. Marian was already making plans to kitten proof the house.

It would be good to be back in her room, and sleep in her own bed. Plus she wanted to visit the little boy that she had saved, to see how he was doing. Angel shifted as another twinge started low in her belly, it was the beginnings of her period, she thought with an absolute lack of gusto. Marian had told her about moon times and that she wouldn't be able to use her jewels, but that was okay she didn't really use it all that much anyways. She had Jaenelle try to teach her how to call in her shoes, it didn't work out so well. She had called in everyone's left shoe. She had to take them all back to the owners by hand, it was so embarrassing. The boys would never let her forget it. Marian had also mentioned that the boys would get a little testy during her moon time..

Speaking of boys, a movement from Daemonar as he shifted in his sleep caught her attention, she let her eyes go half lidded as she watched him from the corner of her eyes. As soon as he woke up she bet that he was going to try and sniff her again. He had been doing that at every opportunity and she loved it. but when he did it in front of the other boys, they all insisted that if he got a sniff so did they. And it was getting ridiculous. Jaenelle had taken her aside and explained a little about why they did it, but soon it got all confusing, and she had taken pity on the young girl, and just said that they would cover it next time, and then handed her a protocol book and left the room. All of the other boys were asleep, Pathar snoring softly. Lucivar was the only one awake but he was engrossed with Marian whispering unknown things in her ear.

They were nearing home when the cramps really started to get bad. Wincing she brought her hand to her below her stomach and started to gently rub, shifting slightly in her seat trying to get into a more comfortable position. She would have to ask Marian if she had any female products as soon as they got home. Hopefully that should be any second, because this was starting to feel like someone was carving her up with a dull spoon.

There is a god, she thought as they touched down just outside the cottage. The landing had roused the boys from their slumber, and true to their style they all tried to pile out at once. Angel could see that Lucivar was getting impatient and was not surprised when he lifted a foot and kicked the rest of them out. And then he turned around and helped Marian out of the cab with out bating an eye. She had to giggle at him as Marian rolled her eyes and delicately stepped down.

Angel stood up slowly trying not to show how much she was hurting. Keeping her eyes on the ground she slowly stepped down, as she lowered her body a cramp that was far more intense then the rest hit. A low groan escaped her lips before she could stop it.

It might as well have been a bomb. Dead silence filled the once loud courtyard. Risking a glance up she found every eye on her. The boys were sniffing the air, slowly walking closer to her. She could tell the moment they caught the scent. They all went still, like they were made of stone.

"Moons blood." Marian whispered softly.

Angel gave her a stiff nod and took a step towards the house. Daemonar was there in a heartbeat, gathering her up in his arms and starting towards the house. Before Angel knew what was happening she was tucked in bed, glass of cold milk and cookies placed in her lap, a warmed bag of rice laying across her middle, and five very strong warlord princes standing around her bed.

Angel blinked up at her males, confusion evident in her eyes, before focusing on the cookies. "Thank you very much for the cookies. But do you mind if I change out of my traveling cloths first."

The next few days pass much the same. The boys patrolled the area and no one got with in 500 feet of the cottage. Everyone was on edge, even the wolves, Angels queen scent was becoming stronger and stronger as the days passed, and wither she knew it or not, a court was beginning to form around her. Angel while not one to being coddled all the time found herself enjoying herself. She hurt so badly she didn't' want to move. She had tried to use her jewels once and only once. She had just woken up and had wanted a cup of water, so not even thinking had tried to call one in to her. Her scream of bloody murder had all the males running to her aid ready to kill. They had snarled at her quiet fiercely, until her eyes misted up. Then they couldn't do enough to try to make her happy.

Daemonar barley left her side, he even rubbed her feet for her. He hadn't kissed her passionately since the willow tree, just small kisses on the hand and head. And so now she sat on her bed watching Daemonar napping in a chair in the corner. Her moons blood had stopped just an hour or two ago, and the tension was already leaving the house.

As quietly as possible Angel softly crept out of the bed and out of the bedroom, grabbing some work out gear as she did. She had to get outside and see the open sky and get her body moving. Quickly slipping on the cloths she was out the door with no one the wiser. Running to the training grounds she was silently joined by the wolves. She was glad for their company, but it was time to get to work. Her body moves through Lucivar's warm up with little trouble. Soon she was flowing through the exercises, sweat poring down her body. The end of the run came to soon for her, taking deep breaths trying to even out her harsh breathing she looked around for something to do.

The cliff. The idea popped into her head and her feet were already moving toward the rock face on the other side of the quarry, before her head told her to. It was time to fly. She had been grounded for far to long.

Running to the edge she didn't even pause as she through herself over the lip and down to the rocks. The last thing she heard before going over the edge was Daemonar's voice on the wind. Snapping her wings open she caught a huge gust of wind and rocketed back up. Her heart thumping against her chest with joy. She never wanted to walk again, just stay up in the air forever. It was true freedom.

She speed past the top of the cliff, nearly clipping Daemonar in the face as he and the other boys rushed towards her. With a joy filled laugh she twirled away.

This was not a good day Daemonar thought as he dropped to his knees at the top of the cliff. First every one was at each others throats, then he takes one little nap, and she's gone, then look out the window and what did he see. Oh nothing but her running towards the cliff. And since she didn't now how to fly. Needless to say his heart stop when she went over the edge. And his roar echoed across the small valley. And then everyone came running as he took off towards the cliff. And then up she comes soaring trough the sky, giggling. Its okay he didn't need his heart.

It felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest. He jumped in shock as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Daemonar, do you want to tell me why we almost just had a heart attack over Angel flying around." Pathar said gripping his shoulder a little tighter.

"Ah..no." He said feeling like an idiot. Of coarse she would remember how to fly.

"SLOW POKES" Angel screamed as she whizzed right over their heads.

With almost identical smirks the boys took to he air in an impromptu game of air tag. Their bat wings made them more agile in the air allowing them to turn faster but Angel's falcon like wings gave her more speed. By the end of the game everyone was panting on the ground.

"Angel, come in a get dressed we have to get to the market, and to the jewelry store to find a setting for your Jewel." Marion called from the doorway. " And your boys need to go and check in with your parents, and spend a little more time with your families."

With good nature groans they got moving, saying a quick goodbye Angel ran inside to get ready. And a few minutes later they were on their way. Angel flew close to Daemonar all the way to market. He was so confusing, first he was all over her and then he treats her like glass, and now he was either completely ignoring her or angry with her. She was going to give him a good kick in the pants. With an angry grumble she speed ahead to Marian and Lucivar. Soon they landed in the town center, and the market once again entranced Angel. They slowly made their way to the jewelry store often stopping to great people. Everyone wanted to know more about Angel. Daemonar started growling under his breath as the crowd seemed to get thicker by the second. Lucivar watched his son with growing concern, Angel better hurry up and form a court, the boys were getting antsy without titles and knowing their positions in the court. Finally they reached to store, Daemonar was ready to snap.

"You girls go ahead and look to your hearts content, we are going to go and do something," Lucivar said pulling the resisting Daemonar back out the door. "something manly."

Sharing a shrug Angel and Marian got busy looking at necklace and ring sets. Out side the store the conversation was very different.

"You need to get a hold of yourself. Angel doesn't know anything about protocol, and it looks like you can barely remember it. I know all of your instincts are pushing you protect Angel, but you need to release that she is the queen and she needs to be out with the people." Lucivar said in a strong whisper as he held his son by the back of the neck.

"She needs you to be there for her. And for you to be the man Angel will need by her side, you are going to need to start thinking with your brain and not with your heart."

Daemonar nodded stiffly and with a manly push to his fathers shoulder, walked away to get some air. Lucivar watched his son walk away, he sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. The next little while was going to be tough.

Inside the jewelry store Angel was in heaven. Everything was so sparkly and shiny and sparkly and pretty and sparkly. Marian was getting a little worried about Angel her eyes had glazed over as soon as she walked in the door.

" Angel are you okay."

"Sparkly."

Oh sweet darkness, she thought, Angel was completely mesmerized. All she could do was follow Angel as she flitted from one case to the next.

"Miss is there something I can help you with." The owner asked as he came out form behind the curtain.

Angel snapped out of her gem-induced trance as a man came towards her. He was an older man, and looked as though he was the worlds best grand-pa.

"Hello, I need a setting for my Jewel." She said looking around as something sparkled and caught her eye.

"Alright," the man said with a small smile. "Please step up to the counter so we can start the process of fitting you with your final setting."

"Oh..um…Reichierd this is her birth rite setting. Angel is new to our home." Marian said a small blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh, forgive me, I just assumed since she is such a lovely young lady." The man said slightly panicked as he tried to cover up his mistake.

Angel looked back and forth between the two of them completely oblivious as to what they were talking about.

"To begin with, lets see what size of Jewel we are working with."

Angel quickly called in her Jewel and placed it on the velvet-covered tray. It shown beautiful against the black colored material. She could feel it pulsing with power, it was the same as her heartbeat.

Marian thought poor Reichierd was going to pass out. The poor man wasn't breathing.

"Are you alright Reichierd."

With a start the man gathered his wits about him, and had the grace to look sheepish. "Forgive me ladies, I seem to have forgotten myself. I just have never seen a red Jewel in my store before. Let alone a birth rite red at that, and from a Queen too. If I am not mistaken." Unknown to them the shop keepers 14 year old granddaughter had come in through the back, and had heard the last bit of the conversation. A Queen had come to her town and a Red Queen too. She had to tell her friends, and with that thought she was out the door faster then a moth to a flame. With in the hour the whole town would hear about Angel one way or another.

By the end of the hour Angel had her settings ordered and they would be complete in a week. Angel was pleased with the setting she had chosen. Her Jewel would set in a secure pendent, that had intricate wirework surrounding it and two rings would be made from chips of the jewel. It would take some time to complete it all, but it would be beautiful. They had just stepped out of the door when Daemonar and Lucivar stepped up to them. Angel was pleasantly surprised to see the rest of the boys had come sometime in the last little bit. And they had brought their families. Marian took charge once she saw how many people were crowing the street, and directed them all to the tavern. Once the word got out that the Red Jeweled Queen was at the tavern the place quickly filled up. Soon it turned into a party as a few of the town players strummed a few tunes. Soon Angel was twirling with her friends, being passed from one boy to the next until she ended up in Daemonar's arms. She held herself back a little ways from him, not sure how to act with him since he seemed so angry earlier.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry.."

They both startled as they tried to talk at the same time. Angel adverted her eyes as she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Angel. You didn't do anything wrong." Daemonar said, tilting her face up, and slowing pulling her closer. "I was acting badly. But I want you to know that I will always be there for you. Always."

Angel was speechless, her heart started going a mile a minute. And it managed to speed up as she saw the look in his eyes. It was the same as in the garden. Oh what the hell she thought and with no warning what so ever she leaned up on her toes and dragged his head down. Their lips met quickly and the world seemed to stop. Angel quickly pulled back as she heard the laughter of all her friends. Her face burned and she hid her face in his chest as he pulled her closer. Screw everything else he thought, this is all that mattered. With a laugh he picked her up and twirled her around on the dance floor. Much to the amusement of everyone watching. Well everyone but the man standing in the corner, hidden by the shadows.

Hope you like it. Leave a revew so I know.

13


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was very dark with no moon, but the man had no problems making his way out of town and to the ramshackle hut that he and his mother shared. He kept his pace fast, sweating heavily, his breathing labored. Adjusting his ill-fitting cloths over his bulging stomach he stumbled trough the door. The house was dimly lit by the pitiful flame that burned in the fireplace. Breathing heavily he stumbled to the chair placed in front of it. Scattering the garbage that got under his feet, in his haste.

"Mother, I have found a red jeweled queen, who has yet to make her offering." He slurred out through misshapen teeth. "We can make her ours, and then everyone would have to obey us."

"Us?" A cold voice came from the shadows, scratchy and high.

"You. Mother. They would obey you." The man said quickly looking down at the dirt floor.

"That's what I thought you said." The women leaned around the chair, her haggish face coming into view, her hair snarled in a greasy knot, and teeth yellow with rot. But the most disturbing thing was the gleam of madness in her eyes.

"Start making plans. You will take her soon. And if they do not bow to me. You will break her." The women said giving her son a smile.

Her son who while was a man, his mind never grew out of that of a child. And now after years of torment, and fear. Was as twisted as his mother, who had walked down the road of evil for years.

Angel snickered as she watched Daemonar walk down the path ahead of her carrying a pie for dinner. They had been invited to Valadar's house for dinner after the horse incident the week before. Daemonar had been grumbling all the way here. She could have sworn as soon as he found out that they were going, the man had been reduced to a ten year old.

First it was, why did they have to go anyway. Then it was how long would it take. And it just got worse from there. Angel had started to get annoyed early on in Daemonar's discussion with his mother, and when she had kindly suggested that if he didn't want to go so badly maybe he should just stay here. It was like she had kicked a puppy.

And then he sulked, then he pouted, and now he grumbled. Angel had lost all sympathy for him. If he was going to go around and act like a brat, then that was his choice. Marion had gotten her own little revenge though and now Daemonar had to carry the pie, and be the first one in to thank Valadar's family for the gracious invitation.

She honestly had no idea what had gotten into him.

But he better come out of this little snit soon.

Daemonar grumbled as he walked along the road. Stupid Valadar, getting his family to invite Angel over for dinner. It was just another ploy to start a fight.

Daemonar knew that he was acting like a child, but just remembering Valadar's face after Angel had saved his little brother, it made his blood boil. Even now he felt the fire in his belly ignite once more. he couldn't believe that they were going to dinner with that jerk.

Lucivar smirked at his son who was once more grumbling along the path. He was so jealous he couldn't even think straight. And here he thought he was making progress in how a male was supposed to act outside, no matter how they feel inside.

The were nearing the house when the door bust open and a familiar young boy rushed to meet them, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He stopped less then a foot away from Angel, his eyes bright with joy.

"You came. I was so worried that you wouldn't come."  
The little boys said in a rush as he gripped Angel's hand and started pulling her into the house. "it's been along time since I saw you. I look for you in town everyday. Valadar goes with me, and he looks too. He was happy when he found out you were back, but not as happy as me." The boy continued on completely unaware of the embarrassment that taking over Valadar's face as it turned redder and redder, causing Daemonar to snicker.

Angel had to giggle at the boy, he was just too cute, and Valadar looked very different in this setting as he had surround by his friends. Valadar's parents greeted her warmly, his mother bringing her into her arms in a hug that forced the arms from Angel's lungs. Valadar's father quickly ushered everyone inside. Angel walked into the home with Daemonar right behind her, practically on her toes. They had just passed Valadar when his hand lashed out and grabbed Angel bringing her into his chest where he inhaled deeply, his body shuddering.

Both families froze for an instant, watching as a Warlord Prince found his Queen. A deadly snarl ripped through the silence, Daemonar's teeth bared as he slowly inched forward the forgotten pie still in his hands. Valadar slowly put Angel to the side and crouched into a fighting stance.

Angel looked back and forth between the two men, who were slowly advancing with her in the middle. "Oh Shit."

5


	22. Chapter 22

Holy crap I am still alive, though it was a near miss. Oh and if anybody else has cheating husbands, kick their asses out and divorce their ugly butts. Like I did.

I do not own the Black Jewel world Anne Bishope does.

This chapter is for those who reviewed, you guys made me happy.

Chapter 22

With a frantic glance back to the two families who stood frozen behind her, Angel knew what she had to do to take charge of this 'little' matter. Stepping between the two advancing Warlord Princes, she readied her best 'I am in charge' glare.

"Stop" she said her voice cold. "This is a dinner that we have been invited too. So you will both sit and behave yourselves. Do you understand me."

Both males straighten to a standing position, and looked at her with their nostrils flaring, not saying a word.

"UNDERSTAND," She shouted her voice echoing with power around the valley. Both males nodded sharply and without a word filed past her into the house. With a satisfied snort she followed them. Both families shared a glance and with relived sighs at the near miss of bloodshed followed the new Queen into the house. Dinner that night was a somewhat silent affair.

The next day was filed with utter craziness as far as Angel was concerned. Daemonar had told the rest of the boys what had happened and to say that they were pissed was an understatement, and apparently Valadar had told his friends what had happened and they were mad, and then Valadar had come calling. And that's when the mess started, now since Valadar's friends had gotten close to Angel they had experienced the same call to her as the other males, it was one group against the other, and neither one of the groups could agree on anything. The arguments were flying in loud voices as Angel sat with the wolves their heads going from one side to the other as the males shouted at each other. They weren't taking good care of her. Where were her shoes? Why didn't she have a shawl? Did she have enough breakfast? Did they think they could protect her when they couldn't even bet Daemonar in a fight? Blah Blah Blah.

It was annoying. Yep, that's what it was Angel thought as she tried to stifle a yawn, this was the exact same behavior she hated at the tavern. Males could be such whiners when things weren't going their way. It was a shame; if they worked together they could be a force that would be nearly unstoppable. Angel sighed again, as the argument heated even more and before she knew it the boys were bumping against each other with their chest pushed out and their wings flared aggressively. She had had enough with all the crap. If they wanted to act like roosters, then obviously they had way too much energy. On a private thought spear she contacted Lucivar. "_I will make a new flavor of ice-cream, if you come and drill these blustering roosters into the ground."_

"_Done."_ The answer was almost instantaneous. Lucivar had developed a weak spot for the sweet. It was almost as bad a Daemon, he stopped by every so often and would just stare at Angel waiting for her to crack, and it had gotten to a point that the flavors of ice cream she had revealed were being hoarded, and traded like gold.

Angel was holding back another yawn, as Lucivar dropped out of the sky directly into the thick of bolstering males. Without a word Angel got up and walked away, knowing that when Lucivar was finished with the males, they wouldn't even be able to walk let alone fight. They said that they took protecting her seriously, then they needed to learn to fight together as a force, she knew it and Lucivar knew it, they had discussed it at morning practice, but it seemed that the boys couldn't get over their pride. Plus she had to go get started on the ice cream and she had to gather mint, cause it was time for starlight mint to make its début.

Walking the woods by herself was a rare privilege. Usually she had one or two males fluttering about her. And while walks with Daemonar were romantic, the protective instincts of the males sometimes got the better of them. You never know when a stick is going to leap out and attack.

Angel made her way quietly through the woods; she headed toward the patch of mint that Marian had pointed out one day. It was farther into the woods then she had thought. A shiver worked its way up her neck, some one was watching her. Crap, if she called the boys she would never hear the end of it, plus for all she knew, it could be an innocent puppy, just like last time. But just in case, she called in her wrist blades, just feeling the pressure of the clasps against her wrist gave her confidence. Walking a few more steps she kept her breathing soft an easy straining to hear a sound that indicated what or who was watching her. Keeping her steps soft she continued onto the patch of mint, reaching it in mere moments. The feeling of being watched had not gone away, just intensified.

"What do you want." Angel said her voice low and cold. As expected she did not get an answer, but something did start moving toward her. At first it was just flashes of grey through the trees, then as the shape came closer it materialized into a huge form. It was a horse, a massive, ugly grey horse that was limping badly.

"It is rude to sneak up on someone and not introduce yourself." Angle said her voice still firm.

"_Are you the Queen that can heal impossible things." _The horse said his voice low and gravely, anger and annoyance clearly prominent.

"Not impossible, but I do heal. Now cut the chatter and tell me what you want." Angel said coldly to the bratty horse.

"_My leg was injured when I was younger, it never healed right." _The response was just as short as before. Angel wondered what was wrong with this horse, why had he grown so hateful and bitter to the world around him.

"If you want me to help you, you are going to have to tell me more than that, how old you were, what you were doing, who healed it, what does it feel like today, what can you do with it. But let me make something very clear. If I am going to help you, you don't have to like me, but you do have to treat me with respect. Is that understood."

The horse gave an angry snort and pawed the ground to show his agitation, but clearly not use to someone who wasn't intimated by his size and attitude. In the end he agreed and quietly told his story.

An hour later Angel was headed back to the house with a large armful of mint and plans to meet Morgan the next day, to start his physical therapy. The leg had been allowed to heal wrong, and the relief from the pain that Angel could give him with her touch, had for a few moments made a new horse out of him. Unfortunately as soon as she wasn't touching him it would start again. He refused to come back to the house, he hated humans, as they had been the ones to attack him, but he would suffer her presence because she would be useful to him. When he had told her that, she had just responded that it was nice to meet him. It would take awhile but she was confidant that he would be able to wholly use the leg again, and the pain that he had been living with for so long would stop. But he was still being a big butthead of a horse.

She smirked as she passed the training field; all of the boys were panting hard, but still not working as a group. Maybe a game of dodge ball was in order. Get the aggression out in funny way. Maybe with her in the middle so they would realize that the only was not to hurt her was to put aside the anger and work together. Or maybe it was time to call Jaenelle and be fake kidnapped with clues to both groups, which made no sense unless you had them both. But maybe that was too harsh. Angel got the chocolate ready as she pondered the question. She had a feeling that she didn't have the time to take this slow. They needed to work together and do it now. Jaenelle would help, or at least scare the crap out of them.

7


End file.
